Black Wings
by Darkninja20
Summary: Black Wings, a recently noticed Dark Guild has become a threat and the Magic Council has decided to take action, sending direct job requests to certain guilds, including the well known, Fairy Tail. After their first job involving Black Wings, one of the Dark Mages says something throwing Wendy Marvell off. What is this Dark Mage hiding from the Sky Dragon Slayer?
1. Chapter 1: First Attack

**Time for yet another Fairy Tail story and this one is a little different, revolving around and Oc and Wendy. Also I am aware that Wendy isn't considered a member of Team Natsu, but for the sake of this story, she is going to be. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1 Start

Team Natsu were on their way to their location for a job given to them directly by the Magic Council. Their job was to attack a building belonging to a Dark Guild known by name Black Wings. Not much was known about this newly formed (or at least recently noticed) Dark guild but many of their members seemed to be masters of the magic they used, making them formidable enemies against any Light Guilds, but also the Magic Council themselves. Team Natsu had been sent into a forest where the sun was said never to shine, and where a base of Black Wings had been confirmed to be. Erza lead the team, followed by Gray, then Natsu and his Exceed, Happy, Lucy behind them and finally at the back Wendy and her Exceed Carla.

"How much further is this building supposed to be?" Natsu complained.

Erza answered "It's supposed to be in a graveyard nearby.

Wendy tensed up a little at that "A G-graveyard?" She asked nervously.

"You scare too easily Wendy." Carla said "You're the Sky Dragon Slayer, you can't keep getting scared by things like a graveyard."

"I k-know...but I can't h-help it..." She muttered.

"Well hopefully you can pull yourself together Wendy, since we've arrived." Gray said, as a huge castle came into view.

"It seems like they don't care with anyone happens upon this building..." Lucy muttered. They came to the gate and found it was shut and locked tight.

"Do they really think that a simple padlock will keep guild wizards out?" Carla muttered as she looked at the lock.

"Heh, a lock like this is nothing for me!" Natsu said as his fists burst into flames "Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" He ran forward and punched the lock, but the lock must have been stronger then it looked because it didn't break off, but the gates broke of their hinges and flew off, still chained together by the lock, causing a lot of noise.

"Idiot." Erza said punching him in the head with her armored hand, leaving a bump "Now stealth is out of the question, they must have heard that racket." She said as she took the lead walking into the graveyard "Be prepared." She warned. They walked through the long path that went through the graveyard, leading to the castle doors, but as they got to the middle of the path a voice stopped them.

"Ho, I spy some mage that were not invited here." they all looked up to see a man standing on a low part of the roof dressed all in black except for the white skull mask he wore. He had a black jester style hat on and he was acting the part as well.

"Are you one of the mages for this guild?" Erza demanded of him.

"I am, but you are here for bad reasons. If you were invited here, I Sins the Gatekeeper, would have been told. You are enemies."

"So what if we are?" Gray asked "What's a joker like you going to do to try and stop us?"

He laughed like a maniac at that "Just watch and see!' He rose his hands and dark violet magic spread out of his hands and covered the whole graveyard like a fog and changed the color of the sky "Now my minions of the damned, come and drag these mages down to the underworld!" Suddenly from all the graves skeletal hands came out of the ground, which then startled pulling out their bodies.

"What is this magic?" Erza said as she rose her sword.

"This is my necromancy!" Sins said from his spot on the roof as the skeletons surrounded the Fairy Tail mages. There were at the very least 100 skeletons "Now you can join the others who tried to fight against the Dark Guild, Black Wings!" The man said as he started laughing crazily again.

"Looks like we have to defeat them before we can get to him." Erza warned them.

"Seems like it." Gray said

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as his hands ignited.

"I'll support you!" Wendy said suddenly confident, She rose her hand into the air "Arms!" a magic circle appears over her and the other Fairy Tail's members arms start to glow, showing that Wendy's enchant was active. The skeletons start to move forward as the Fairy Tail mages readied their magic.

"Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" Natsu ran at the nearest undead servant and punched the skull right off the body, but that didn't stop the skeleton from attacking Natsu, scratching his arm with it's bones, but he took no notice.

"Are these things possible to stop?" Natsu muttered

My undead servants are already dead and can't feel pain, so you can't stop them!"

We'll see about that." Gray said as he placed one fist onto his other open palm "Ice-Make: Lance!" Lances of ice flew from his hand, connecting with the limbs of many of the skeletons, and breaking the limbs from them, but still not stopping them.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy shouted rising a key into the air, summoning a humanoid bull with a giant ax in hand

"Moooo!" It shouted as it appeared and after making a perverted comment about Lucy's body, proceeded to smash a skeleton to pieces, but the pieces still moved towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"We need to stop these things so we can reach" Erza paused as she looked up to see the man doing a crazy dance "that thing." She finished referring to the man "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" She transformed in one of her most well known armors and suddenly 200 hundred swords started to appear in the air around her, and they suddenly through at the skeletons, breaking limbs off, and managing to hold them off.

"My minions can't be stopped! Just stop fighting and accept joining them in the underworld!" Sins called.

"Not happening." Sins turned to see Natsu running at him from behind. He was to distracted watching Erza fight off the skeletons. Natsu punched him off the roof and into the hard ground right in front of the doors, knocking him out.

Natsu jumped down from the roof "One down." He said with a smirk.

"How many do you think are waiting for us in the guild?" Lucy asked.

"In a place this size? Just be prepared for a long fight." Erza told them "Let's go." Erza pushed the doors open and walked in, the rest of Team Natsu behind her.

* * *

As soon as they walked in they saw 5 people, 3 females and 2 males, one standing and one sitting at a table. The doors opening caught the attention of all 5 and the three females and the one standing male turned to them, on guard, while the male that was sitting, looked up lazily and his eyes went from Erza, to Gray to Lucy and then locked onto Wendy, a flash of something in his eyes. Wendy noticed his eyes on her and took a step back.

"Who are you?" A girl with flowing brown hair, ruby red eyes and an hourglass figure demanded from them right away.

"We're here to capture you." Gray answered bluntly "If needed we can use force."

"You really think we would come willingly?" A girl with violet hair and green eyes asked "Not likely."

"Well it looks like we have no choice but to fight." Erza said, back to her normal armor.

"Dark Spear!" the brown haired girl fired a black spear head shape at Erza, who easily deflected it, and then charged at her enemy. Lucy got stuck with the violet haired female as Gray and Natsu attacked the ones closest to them, but the sitting male didn't move except to turn to watch the battles. Wendy noticed and turned to him.

"W-Why aren't you fighting?" She asked him as he turned back to her. He had brown eyes and dark blue hair and from what Wendy could see he wore a black cloak over his whole body.

"Why are you asking me that? You want me to help fight your allies?"

"I-I'm just a-asking why you a-are sitting there..."

"You're an odd little girl. I only fight if needed. But why are you not fighting?"

"I'm a support mage..." She muttered.

"I see." Their conversation was cut off as Lucy let out a pained sound as a large purple thorn was stabbed into her shoulder, causing her to fall to her knees as the veins around the thorn started to turn black.

"Yumi's poison thorn. What a bad way to die. It kills in a matter of hours, but it feels so much longer with the agony it puts it's victim through." The sitting male said.

Erza turned and saw "Wendy, you know what to do!" She said deflecting a black claw that flew at her.

"Right!" she ran over to Lucy and leaned over her. The man watched before voice startled him.

"Zuma, why are you not fighting?" A middle aged man that suddenly appeared beside him asked.

"Master Kagi." Zuma said standing "I see no reason for me to get involved in this fight. We are fighting a kid, three teenagers, one woman and 2 cats with wings. If Yumi and the others can't handle them I will fight though."

"It shouldn't matter who our enemies are, you should know by now that I do not tolerate attacks on us."

"Yes sir...I'm sorry." He replied.

"How did you do that?!" Yumi shouted, catching both Zuma's and Kagi's attention. Lucy, who had been hurt by Yumi's poison, was now up and completely fine.

Wendy answered "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer! I can heal injuries or poison easily."

"I see." Yumi muttered "Then I'll destroy you first!" She said as more poison spikes appeared behind her and she shot them towards Wendy, and Zuma reacted now. He pointed one hand towards the floor in front of Wendy and a light green circle appeared in front of her, and a green wall of energy appeared, but it was not pure magic energy, and burned the poison spikes away.

"What are you doing?" Both Yumi and Kagi asked in anger and surprise.

"Why would you try and kill the healer?" He asked Yumi "If we defeat the others she is the one we can capture easily and get answers from. She has shown no signs of aggressive magic."

Kagi laughed "As always your reasoning is as sharp as ever. Yumi, do not kill the healer."

"Yes master..." She muttered, glaring at Zuma.

"So you are the leader?!" Erza asked, finishing her enemy, knocking her out.

"I am."

"Then I'll take you out."

"Usually I wouldn't fight myself, but I'll make an exception this time. Zuma, you go and assist the others."

"Yes sir." He said as he walked towards the other battles, taking notice that Yumi was losing now, since Wendy and Lucy were both around. Lucy summoned a man dressed in a horse suit, and order him to attack. He responded by loading a bow and shooting 3 arrows at Yumi, knocking her back into the wall. She staggered forward and collapsed.

"We did it!" Lucy said smiling as the horse/man disappeared.

"Now I have to get involved." Zuma said walking in front of Lucy.

"You want to fight now?" Lucy asked, looking slightly tired.

"I don't have a choice, either I fight or be punished after wards."

"Do you really think you can win though?" Lucy asked "We have taken out your gate keeper and two of the mages here already."

Zuma laughed a little "Refrain from putting me in the same class as them, including the master. I am the strongest mage here, by far."

"Then why don't you prove it?" Lucy said rising a key "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull:Taurus!" the same humanoid bull that appeared to fight off the skeletons appeared again.

"Moooo! Being summoned by you twice in one day Lucy? Not that I mind so I good at your body!"

"Just take out the guy in front of me." Lucy said.

"Glady!" He said turning to Zuma "You won't lay a finger on Lucy!" He ran at Zuma, ax in the air.

"You make this to easy." He muttered as his right hand got covered in the same green, crackling energy the wall was made of and he punched Taurus directly in the chest. He was stunned and staggered back.

"That's n-nothing!" He said as he took a step towards him again.

"Good, I'm not in the mood for a long battle, so I'm going to end this now!" His energy made an aura around him and he ran at Taurus at an amazing speed, but he was ready and swung the ax, connecting with Zuma's neck...or should have connected, but the blade went through his body as if his body was made of the same energy as he had around him. Zuma grabbed the handle of Taurus' ax.

"Discharge." His energy spread out around him, not only causing Taurus to go back to the celestial spirit world, but also hurting Lucy who stood a fair distance away. Zuma ran towards Lucy and kicked her in the stomach knocking her down. Zuma stayed standing for a moment longer before his magic betrayed him and his energy appeared around him, crackling wildly, hurting himself.

"Dammit...I shouldn't have used the discharge..." He muttered to himself, trying to get back to his feet, despite the pain he was in, but without success.

"A-are you okay?" He asked him, sounding like she was really worried.

"W-why do you care? I'm y-your enemy..." He said enduring the pain.

"I just hate seeing people get hurt..." She responded sounding a little sad, as she leaned over Lucy.

"Heh...you are a very kind girl...Wendy Marvell." He collapsed flat on the ground.

Wendy stared at his still body in complete surprise "H-how did you know my name?"

A crash went through the building as Natsu punched his enemy through the front counter, followed a moment later by Gray's.

"These guys are weak!" Natsu shouted.

"Consider yourself lucky." Gray said "They were weak and it doesn't seem like there are anymore mages around."

Erza had defeated the leader as well "Then it looks like our job is complete. We have taken them out and we now have to bring them to the designated spot to turn them over to the Magic Council."

"Well to be fair Erza, the one I was fighting took himself out..." Lucy muttered.

"Speaking of which...where is he?"

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked "He's right..." She stopped the spot where Zuma had been was now empty "He's gone..."

"Dammit...he must seen a chance to escape...looks like we have no choice but to tell them we lost one of the mages." Erza said with a sigh "Also if the leader came by himself it would seem there's no more mages here. Let's get going." She said as she tied the mages up and started to drag them, stopping outside to tie up Sins as well. They started to walk to the gate, but saw someone waiting for them there. It was Zuma. He turned and smiled at them.

"About time." He said

"It's you! Why didn't you run while you had the chance?"

"I have a few things to say before I escape."

"You really think we will just let you escape?" Gray shouted.

"Let me say what I have to say then we can talk about that."

"Wait!" Wendy shouted pushing to the front of the group "How did you know my name?"

He smiled at her "All will become clear in due time, until then your question will remain unanswered."

"But I'm not anything worth talking about like Natsu or Erza, so how did you-"

"I already told you all with become clear soon. Anyway first of all I thank you for taking this building of Black Wings down."

"Why are you thanking us?" Lucy asked "Aren't you part of the guild as well?"

"You could say that." He said taking a few steps back "And this is not the last time to will see me!" He said releasing a flash of his energy to blind the Fairy Tail mages. Once they could see again, Zuma was gone.

"What should we do now Erza?" Lucy asked.

"We go after him!" Natsu shouted running past Erza, only for her to grab his collar and pull him back.

"We head to the area we were told to go to and complete our mission." Erza said, knowing they would no be able to capture him.

Chapter 1 End

**I decided to make this fanfiction for two reasons. 1: Wendy is my favorite character in the anime and 2: I feel she doesn't get as much credit/screen time even though she is an Dragon Slayer like Natsu and Gajeel. Also if this gets good feedback I will continue this one along with the other 2 I am working on at this time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The City Of Wishes

Chapter 2 Start

Team Natsu had met the Magic Council in the designated location and handed over the members of Black Wings, but decided not to mention that one of them had avoided capture. At this this time Team Natsu had returned to Magnolia by train, leaving Natsu useless thanks to his motion sickness and Erza had to help get him off the train. After a while Natsu had recovered enough to start walking again and they started back to Fairy Tail.

"Are you sure not saying anything about that Zuma guy was the right choice?" Gray asked Erza.

"No." She answered "but we had no need to tell them. He was one mage and if he starts causing trouble someone will capture him."

"I still think we should have chased after him!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, showing his agreement.

"For once I have to agree with you Natsu." Gray said "He couldn't have fought against all of us himself."

"Yeah but you need to remember we had other mages to turn in, if they had regained consciousness we would have had to fight them all over again." Lucy pointed out.

The conversation continued as Wendy stayed near the back of the group, staying silent, until her exceed spoke.

"Why are you so quiet Wendy? You've hardly said a word since we left the graveyard."

"That mage...he knew my name..."

"You're still hung up over that? He was messing with you, I bet he's done research on Fairy Tail and that's how he knew."

"It's not just that...he knows my last name too... He called me by both my names for a reason."

"You worry too much. Just let it go and if we're lucky we will never see him again."

"I guess you're right..." She said, still unconvinced. They arrived at the Fairy Tail building and walked in and were instantly greeted by Mirajane.

"Welcome back. How did your mission go?"

"It was a success." Erza replied "For the most part anyway. One of the mages eluded capture."

"Do you think they will turn out to be a problem?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. He made it clear that we would see him again."

"Well I'm sure Team Natsu will be able to handle him easily if he decides to cause you trouble."

"Let's hope so."

**-A Few Days Later-**

Not much happened for the next few days. Most was quiet and no exciting jobs came up, until Makarov called Erza to the front counter.

"They're at it again." he told her.

"Black Wings?"

"Exactly. Have you heard of The City of Wishes?"

"You mean the city that, despite it's name, has the highest crime rate in all of Fiore?"

"That's the one. They have taken all the citizens hostage, and they are running the city now." Makarov slid a piece of paper in front of Erza, and she noticed the Magic Council Emblem on it.

"Another mission directly from the Magic Council?"

"Yes. It seems they are trusting Fairy Tail with missions pertaining to battling, hopefully Natsu can control himself."

"I'll be sure to warn him. Should we head out immediately?"

"That would be best."

Erza walked over to the table where the rest of Team Natsu was "We have a new mission. We have to go and free the City Of Wishes from Black Wings' control."

"Them again?" Gray muttered "They don't seem to like waiting."

"Do you think we will met Zuma again?" Wendy asked, suddenly attentive.

"Most likely." Erza told her "He made it clear that we would see him again, and what better way to meet us then to be part of one of his guild's plans. If he shows himself we will capture him this time."

"He won't escape this time!" Natsu shouted

* * *

They had arrived at the City Of Wishes without the use of any transportation, to Natsu's silent pleasure, and as they walked in they expected to be attacked, yet nothing happened.

"Be careful." Erza warned "Black Wings aren't the only ones we have to look in this city."

"Do you think people in this town would be stupid enough to mess with Fairy Tail Wizards?" Gray asked smugly.

"I'm sure if Black Wings ordered them to they would. Black Wings is under control of this city, and knowing a Dark Guild anyone that doesn't do as they are told will be sentenced to death."

"T-they're really that bad?" Wendy asked, nervously.

"Dark Guilds don't have limits. They will do what they want whenever they want unless someone stops them." Lucy said "And Fairy Tail will be the ones to stop them here." She finished with a smile.

"Unless someone already stopped them." Carla said "It seems people are a little to happy here to be controlled by a Dark Guild." As she said that the others looked around and saw people were smiling, booth owners were talking happily to customers and for once in this city there seemed to be no pickpockets or any type of criminal activity going on.

"Something's wrong here..." Gray muttered.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Erza muttered.

Natsu suddenly stopped "I smell something." He sniffed the air again "It smells like burnt flesh..."

"What?" Erza asked, sounding quite confused

"I smell it to!" Wendy said, sniffing the air as well.

"Follow me!" Natsu said as he started to run through the city, not caring if he knocked anyone down or broke anything. After a few minutes, turning down alleys, and turning corners they came upon the source of the smell. In the middle of a, wrecked plaza, there were two groups of 5 people tied together beside the other group and all alive, all wearing damaged black cloaks on their backs, but the skin that was exposed was red, and some burnt badly. Citizens were around throwing stones, but as soon as Fairy Tail came into the plaza they stopped.

"Are they-?" Lucy started before getting cut off.

"Yes." She said pointing to one of the tied woman's arm, a symbol depicting a pair of black crow wings "They are members of Black Wings." Erza told them.

"That means someone did take them down, but who?" Gray asked no one in particular.

Wendy moved closer to the tied criminals and looked at them "None of them are Zuma..." She muttered to herself, but Carla overheard, being right beside her.

"Are you still convinced that he knows your name for some different reason?"

"Y-yes..." she muttered and before Carla could respond Erza repeated what Wendy said, since she didn't hear her.

"None of them are Zuma." She told the others "Maybe he didn't come this time."

"Or he escaped and the ones that took these ones down went after him."

Erza shook her head "No. If it was a group of people at least one would be defending them and if it was only one person, they wouldn't have given chase."

"What I want to know is who the hell took them down before us!?" Natsu shouted, angrily.

"Maybe some of the citizens saw what happened." Wendy offered, looking around at the people around them.

"Maybe." Erza said walking to the nearest one, a tall, man of average build "Did you see who did this?"

He shook his head "I saw them doing patrols as usual and suddenly fighting just broke out. Magic was flying around so I hid..."

"Do you think anyone else saw?" She asked.

"No. Because as soon as magic starts flying around, everyone in this city usually avoids it and gets away as fast as possible. They don't want to face magic with none of their own." He answered before hastily taking his leave.

"It doesn't seem like we are going to find any answers from them." Erza told the others returning to the group.

"So do we just get the magic Council to come here and take them away?" Lucy asked.

"There's no other way, I just wish we knew who did this."

"The one that did this may be right in front of you." A voice said, causing the Fairy Tail mages to look around, but most of the citizens had left, but they noticed one specificity. A black cloaked man, leaning against one of the destroyed building, seemingly looking at them, but they couldn't tell since the cloak of the hood hid his face. Erza walked over to him, and the man stopped leaning against the wall, and stood straight.

"Did you say something?" She asked, in an accusing tone.

"And if I did?" The man asked.

"What was it that you said?" She demanded.

"The one that defeated this group of the Black Wings may be right in front of you." he answered.

"Are you saying that you defeated them by yourself?"

"Am I? Decide that on your own." He said as he took a step to Erza's right. Erza paused for a moment before swinging her sword and the man dodged, but Erza had hit her target, the hood. The hood fell to the ground and the man's dark blue hair was revealed.

"You caught on quickly Erza. What made you so sure of who I was?" Zuma said turning to her.

"You had on a black cloak like they all did and it doesn't do much to mask your voice."

"I guess that's true." He replied as he took a look at the others "so what do you intend to do now that I am revealed to you all again?"

"We are going to capture you." Erza said "We failed last time, but this time it is 5 vs 1."

"Arrest me for what? I assisted in the capture of your targets, did I not?"

"You assisted in the capture of your fellow guild mates, Zuma."

"That's not my name. That's what the others took to calling me when I joined and refused to tell them my true name."

"Why would you refuse to tell them your name?" Lucy asked.

"I have my reasons, yet I will reveal my true name now. It is Axel."

"Axel..." Wendy muttered.

"Does that name mean something to you Wendy?" Lucy asked noticing her repeating.

"No...it just sounds somewhat familiar."

"No matter your name, you are still accused of being a member of Black Wings."

Axel smiled and threw his cloak off, revealing that he was bare chested under it "Do you see their insignia on me?"

"That proves nothing." Erza said.

"Do you want me to strip down for you?" He asked in a mocking tone before glancing at Gray, who was now in only his boxers "Looks like your team mate beat me to it anyway."

Erza ignored the comment about Gray "You may not have the insignia on your body and you may have captured some, but you still helped them in their plans at the beginning. You still have to pay for your crimes."

"And you decide to face me 5 vs 1? I think I can handle it." He answered calmly.

"You are way to confident." Gray said.

"This is going to be fun!" Natsu smiled, fists igniting."

"Are you sure you won't just come quietly?" Wendy asked, in a lower voice.

He answered Wendy "I am not going to be captured. Erza, if you 5 beat me, I will not put up a fight, however if I win, you will stop trying to capture me."

"If you somehow manage to beat us 5 in a fight, then we will not chase after you."

"I see. That's the best I'm getting from you. We could up the stakes a little." He smiled.

"This is not a negotiation." Lucy pointed out.

"But I have no reason to talk if I am captured. Erza, how about you pick one of you 5 to fight me, if I win you stop trying to capture me at all. If you win I will not resist and I will tell you all of the information I know of the Black Wings."

"And how you knew my name?" Wendy suddenly shouted out.

"And that if the deal is accepted and I am defeated." Axel responded.

"That deal is a little risky." Erza said "But then again you are not part of our mission this time and if we manage to beat you we get information that can be used to cripple Black Wings..." Erza said thinking.

"Hurry up and make your decision." He said waiting.

"Fine. One of us will fight you."

"Who?"

"Let me pummel this jerk!" Natsu shouted instantly.

"We need to win Natsu, and try not destroy the whole city!" Gray shouted. Lucy didn't volunteer after her encounter with him.

"Erza..." Wendy started "Let me do it."

Erza looked at Wendy surprised "You want to fight him? Wendy...are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm the one that has more at stake then anyone since I can figure out if there is anything behind how he found my name."

"If you really want to Wendy, then go ahead, just be careful."

"Right!" Wendy stepped forward and Natsu and Gray stopped fighting as she did "I'll fight you."  
The man looked at her for a moment before laughing sightly "You are going to fight me? You are a supportive type from what I have seen so far. Erza, you sure she's your choice?"

"She wanted to fight you, and I believe she can take you down."

"Wendy, this is insane!" Carla said.

"I have to do this."

"All right then." Axel said "Looks like it is settled then."

* * *

Wendy and Axel stood facing each other, neither one making the first move. Axel decided to break the silence.

"So you wanted to fight me and now not making a move? Is the Sky Dragon Slayer suddenly scared?"

Wendy frowned at the comment then pulled her head back "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted shooting a tornado like blast at him. Axel seemed taken back, and he dived to the ground, watching the blast as it hit on of the already damaged buildings, destroying it further.

"Well...that's a surprise." Axel said rising to his feet "Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. This battle may be truth." He said as his green energy surrounded hands "But lets see if it is a match for my magic." He moved both hands to his and held them both away from the other, fingertips touching, as his energy built up in between them, and after a moment he moved his hands to his front and opened his hands by removing the fingertips from each other "Plasma Wave!" a wide wave shot from his hands, leaving Wendy no way to dodge and it hit her, knocking her off her feet and causing a bit of damage.

"Are you all right?" Erza called to Wendy.

"I'm fine..." She said getting up.

"Seems you can't even face off against my Plasma magic, Wendy Marvell."

Wendy jumped into the air and rose her arms up as the wind around started to pick up "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She brought her arms down, creating a whirlwind from them sending it attack her surroundings. The wind tore the ground apart and any buildings nearby. The wind died down and Axel had cuts across his body, but not deep enough to draw blood.

He looked behind him and seemed slightly surprised "Dragon Slayer magic is destructive." He turned back to Wendy "So much power in such a young girl...I may have to get serious." Axel said as his Plasma started building up in his palm.

"I'm not giving you the chance to attack!" Wendy said pulling her head back again "Sky Dragon's Roar!" She shot the tornado like blast at him again. Axel rose his free hand and spread the fingers.

"Plasma Shield." The plasma spread out around him and as the roar hit the shield, it held and the roar split and shot in multiple directions, but was unable to break through the shield. As her roar subsides Axel made the shield disappear as well and in his other hand he now held a grenade, the same color as his plasma "Time to end this fight." He lobbed the grenade and it hit Wendy in the stomach, exploding on impact, into a large sphere of cracking plasma. As the plasma faded, Wendy was seen, on the ground and knocked out.

"Sorry." Axel muttered to himself as it disappeared.

Team Natsu instantly ran over to see if she was okay, but no wounds were visible on her body.

"My Plasma Magic causes no outside damage...unless I used full power into that attack. She merely passed out from the pain. Either way the battle ends here and I will now take my leave."

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted, running at him, his fists aflame.

"Maybe you forgot the terms of our deal." He said as he grabbed Natsu's flaming fist, burning himself in the process "But the deal was if I won, I was free to go." He placed two of his fingers of his other hand on Natsu's forehead "Plasma Injection." A quick flash of plasma covered Axel's hand and then Natsu fell, clutching his forehead and rolling on the ground in pain.

Axel looked over at the three around Wendy "We shall meet again soon."

"You're a monster..." Lucy muttered.

"Because I fought for my freedom? Maybe you will realize that, not that it matters since you won't be trying to capture me again. So until we meet again, farewell." He said as he disappeared in a flash of plasma.

* * *

The Magic Council was alerted to 'Fairy Tail's' success and came and took the members of Black Wings away. Wendy still had not awoken and Natsu had only recently been released from the pain that consumed him. Erza lifted Wendy's limp body up and they started their walk back to Magnolia.

"I can't believe he was that heartless towards Wendy...she's just a young girl..." Lucy said.

"He's going to regret what he did." Natsu said gritting his teeth "We may have made a deal to not capture him, but that doesn't mean we can't pummel him!"

"Is Wendy going to be okay?" Carla asked Erza.

"It seems so. Her breathing is stable, no wounds or visible damage and Axel said she would be fine." Erza responded

"Can you really trust anything that guy says?"

"It's all we have to go on for now. We have to trust him with what he said."

"Guess we don't have any other choice..." Carla admitted.

Once they got to the gates of Magnolia, Wendy groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"W-what happened...?" She asked

"Axel beat you and took off. We're back in Magnolia now." Erza told her, putting her down.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been the one to fight him...because of me we lost important information..."

"Don't worry about that." Lucy told her.

"Yeah, as long as you are okay it's fine." Gray reassured her.

"Still, I'm sorry." She told them as they started to walk to Fairy Tail. They got to Fairy Tail with no problems, until they reached for the door.

"Hello again." Natsu was the first to turn to the voice, to see Axel, wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black pants.

"How dare you show yourself here!" Gray said, reacting first, readying his magic and Natsu came up beside him, his fists aflame again.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Wendy." He said, ignoring the two in front of him "Sorry about how rough I was in the fight. I should held back a little with that last attack."

"I-It's okay..." Axel nodded, smiling slightly.

"You know if you are seen here, and the guild finds out who you are, there's almost no chance you would escape." Erza said.

"Makarov knows who I am, along with the other Fairy Tail mages. They also know what I did to Wendy and Natsu and how I betrayed Black Wings."

"And he decided not to turn you into the Magic Council?"

Axel smirked "Nope, but he did do something that I asked of him."

Natsu's eyes narrowed "What did Gramps do for you?"

"I asked 2 favors of him. One, not to mention to the Magic Council, or anyone about my previous siding with the Black Wings, and second..." Axel pulled his left sleeve up, revealing a symbol on his shoulder, a blue Fairy Tail mark "To become a member of Fairy Tail!"

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3: Information Of The Wings

Chapter 3 Start

"No fucking way!" Natsu shouted as Axel pulled his sleeve down over the mark "You joined Fairy Tail?!"

Axel rolled his eyes "Do you have flames for brains as well? Go and ask Makarov if you don't believe me." Natsu barreled past him and into the guild "Seems as if I may be hated around here."

"Um...Axel?" A timid voice belonging to Wendy asked him.

"Yes?"

"You are really on our side now?"

"Yeah." He walked over to the doors and pushed them open "I may need assistance to complete my one goal anyway." He walked into the guild.

"Why?!" Natsu was shouting as the others and Axel walked in.

"He has given us proof." Makarov answered "He helped you capture members of Black Wings, he himself does not have their insignia on his body and he has provided us with information about his former guild."

"You gave him information?" Erza asked Axel "the same information you would have given us if we beat you?"

"Exactly. I intended to give you the information anyway, but I had to get away from your group first."

Wendy spoke up again "Does that mean-"

"Sorry, but no. I don't intend to tell you how I know your name. Maybe I will tell you soon, but not now."

"...ok..." she said rather disappointed "But that means you didn't just research the guild to find out my name?"

"That much is true Wendy, but that's all I will say of it."

"Axel...are you truly on our side?" Gray asked.

"I am. Why?"

"Then you have something to explain." He said.

"Ah. Why did I join the Black Wings? Let's sit for this tale." He said walking over to one of the tables, sitting down, the others, including Natsu now, sitting around the table.

"So the reason I joined the Black Wings...joined would be the right word. I had no choice, it was a life or death choice and I happen to be quite fond of living."

"They forced you to join?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. They attacked me and I lost the fight and they said either I lost my head or I join the guild. Which is why I refused to give them my name, and was referred to as Zuma while working for them."

"That's horrible..." Wendy muttered "Forcing you to work for them."

Axel looked down, and his voice took on a serious, hate filled, yet depressed tone "Not only did they do that, but they attacked my village and killed my loved ones...my parents..my sister...my friends. I fought for revenge...yet I failed and was forced to work for the very people I craved to kill! My one goal in life, is to destroy Black Wings and kill their leader!"

"You said thank you." Erza pointed out "You said thank you for capturing the ones in the building you were in."

"Yes. Let me explain something, when I protected Wendy with my wall, saying she will be the easiest one to contain and get answers from, I said it knowing of my plan then. I was planning to destroy that building myself and kill then and I would have freed Wendy as soon as I did that. I was never on the Black Wings side. Erza, the reason I said thank you was for this reason. If I had done it myself I would have had to disappear and I would instantly have become a traitor to them. From the first time you saw me to today I put my new plan it action."

"What new plan?" Natsu asked, still annoyed.

"Let me explain the Black Wings first. It is divided in different divisions. These divisions have access to higher priority information and contact with higher ranked commanders. There are 11 divisions, but advancing is close to impossible. The 10th division is only one person. One person who is said to be able to kill you before you realize it yourself. The Bringer Of Death, and the personal guard of the Black Wings leader. I do not know the name however."

"That's quite a complex way to run a guild." Gray said "It's a little disappointing that you didn't find out the guard's name."  
"Who's in the 11th division?" Carla asked, only now landing on the table.

"Who else is higher then the guard? The leader. He is alone in the 11th rank and is the most powerful mage in the guild...yet the name is still unknown to me."

"I'm going to hate asking this...what division were you in?" Erza asked.

"Think about the people I was matched with. I was in the 1st division. The lowest. I was put there because of who I was. I was forced into the guild, and most likely to be a spy. They made sure I would never advance higher since I would never be able to use information against them."

"I see." Makarov said from behind them, startling them all "Yet the information you gave us could help. You knew of other locations where the Black Wings were hidden."

"Only other rank 1 places. In one of them the connecter is within."

"What's the connecter?" Gray asked.

Axel noticed most of the guild was quiet and listening now, but continued "This is connected to my plan. The connecter is one person in each rank that has access to more information and then pass things on to another connecter, who passes it on and so on until it reaches the leader. I found the 1st connecter, but they do not stay in one spot and told him I saw my team mates taken before my eyes, and that I feel so weak and feel unable to serve the Black Wings. Best performance I ever put on."

"So the message got to the leader" Wendy started "and he allowed you to leave the guild?"

Axel smiled "You are quite smart. Yes. That is exactly it and as soon as we attack the other Black Wing buildings we will locate the connecter and only if there is a survivor will I be labeled a traitor of the Black Wings."

"Who said you get to join the jobs that involve the Black Wings?" Natsu asked angrily.

"That would be me." Makarov said "A deal that was made for information and since he knows where the other areas are."

"Also I am allowed to bring any one I chose, and have a max of 7 people to bring. I request you 5 and the two winged cats to escort me in destroying the rank 1 buildings."

Erza smiled "We accept this request. Don't we?" She asked looking around the table.

"Of course we do." Lucy answered first "We will take out Black Wings."

"They don't know who they are messing with!." Gray answered smugly.

"Even though it's you asking" Natsu said glaring at Axel "I can't help but get fired up at the thought of pounding these guys!"

"Wendy?" Axel said after a few seconds of silence.

"Y-yeah?" She asked, snapping from her daze.

"Do you accept my request?"

"Yes." She said nodding "We will help as much as we can."

"Glad I can count at you all."

"Axel, if you don't mind, can you explain your magic?" Gray asked "Plasma Magic, right?"

"Correct." He said "Not much to say about it. It's a mix of lighting and fire/heat I guess and it can burn a human's skin. It is a very strong magic and like in the graveyard base when I used discharge, that was proof that not even the user is safe from the power of plasma and must be extremely careful while using it or they could end up killing themselves."

"Then you must be a very gifted wizard." Makarov said.

"Thanks. I have basically mastered my Plasma magic now."

"So, about the job." Erza said changing the subject "Where is the area we have to go to first?"

"That's the thing..." Axel muttered "I was hoping it would be possible to split the 8 of us up into smaller groups so we could locate the connecter faster then going one by one."

"That sounds suspicious..." Gray muttered.

"Let me explain. My goal is to kill the leader and wipe the Black Wings from existence, and to do that we need to first, locate the connecters who we can then use to find areas where the other connecters are hidden. The faster we find that the faster I can exact my revenge."

"So you just want to do it as soon as possible?"

"Exactly Gray." he answered "Is that okay with you Erza?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a good plan as well. The 8 of us will split into 4 groups, Happy and Carla you are one of them and will be scouting the other areas we can not attack at once."

"Aye sir!" the blue exceed responded.

"Understood." Carla replied.

"We will figure out the other 3 groups and then head out!"

Chapter 3 End

**A little short...but the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Connecter

Chapter 4 Start

The teams had been decided and they have set out. Natsu and Gray had been a team, which seems like a very bad idea since they are more likely to fight each other and take their enemies out in a cross fire. Erza had joined with Lucy since Lucy may need a strong wizard with her as she calls her spirits into battle. Which left Axel and Wendy as the final group, which neither of them really minded.

The teams had been dispatched an hour ago, so they still had a ways to go before reaching their destination, the Shrouded Woods, where one of the Dark Wings bases were said to be, by Axel.

"Sky Dragon Slayer Magic." Axel said suddenly, capturing Wendy's attention.

"What about it?" she asked.

"From what I have seen you do. From healing poison to shooting tornado like blasts, it seems quite amazing."

She smiled at his comment "Thanks, Grandine taught it to me."

"Grandine...your foster mother?"

"Yeah. She took care of me for a number of years, then like Natsu's and Gajeel's dragon parents, she disappeared." Wendy said, her smile fading.

"I see." He paused and then asked Wendy "How old were you when you were taken in by her?"

"About..." She stopped and thought about it "I'm pretty sure I was only around 3 when I was 5 or 6."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you remember anything about your past before you were taken in by Grandine?"

She stopped walking, from the surprise of not being asked the question, but of realizing she never thought of her life before "N-no...I never even thought about the years before she took me in..."

"I expected as much." he responded.

"What do you mean you expected that?" Wendy said catching up to him since he hadn't stopped walking.

"I just mean I didn't expect you remembered your past from before that point."

"Because I was to young to remember?"

"That could be one reason."

"Why are you so hard to figure out...?" she muttered.

"I do it on purpose so no one can find out what I am thinking and will never find me predictable."

"Oh. How far is the Shrouded Woods?" she asked catching the subject.

"Not far from here." he responded "The fog should appear soon."

"Fog?"

"They aren't called shrouded for no reason. They are shrouded by thick fog which only lessens in the middle of the woods, or once you get far enough away from them. Not to mention the fog is so thick it's almost impossible to see even a foot in front of you."

"So how are we going to find them in the forest if we can't even see?"

"Well they are located in the middle of the forest so if we keep going the same way once we enter we will find the middle at some point."

"No plan?"

"Nope. Just hoping that we will find them." the first wisps of fog started to appear in front of them now "Wendy, one more thing." He said, stopping.

"What?"

"I will tell you this now, the building we are going to is where the connecter will be. I am sure of it."

"How are you so sure of it?" She asked.

"Well." He turned and handed her a piece of paper "Stole their schedule." Axel responded with a smirk.

"How did you manage to take that off of them?"

"Let's just say pickpocketing is a very valuable skill."

"How do you know they will follow this?"

"Because I also reversed pick-pocketed them. I made a copy and slipped the real one back into their pocket."

"You knew the connecter would be in this one...even before you requested help. You want to take the connecter yourself, don't you?"

"Yes. Wendy, you may return to the guild if you don't feel up to the challenge of taking on the guild and the connecter, the strongest member of the 1st division of Black Wings."

"I'm not leaving. I'm going with you to handle this."

"Axel turned to her and gave a small smile "Then glad to have you along." He said as he started to walk again. Within a few seconds the few wisps of fog had turned into a wall of fog "As soon as we walk in there our vision will be rendered almost completely useless, in other words we have a chance to lose each other."

"Then what should we do?" Wendy asked.

Axel thought for a moment "It's quite easy to figure out." he said taking Wendy's hand "Hold tightly and don't let go." Wendy seemed a little flustered, but stayed silent as Axel led her into the fog.

* * *

They had been walking for about 20 minutes in silence before Wendy spoke up.

"Are you sure you can defeat the connecter?" She asked, not being able to see the Axel at all.

"I'm sure. She is the strongest of the 1st selection. I was the former one, just no one knew."

"The connecter is a female?"

"Yes. She will know I am a traitor as soon as she sees me. I have someone with me and since I am no longer in the guild, I have no reason to be there."

"Since you left the guild, would you still be considered a traitor?"

"Joining a Dark Guild is a lifetime deal. If you leave you need to be aware of a few things. You say anything that hinders them, you will be hunted down. You attack any of your former team mates, you are marked and once again hunted down. Pretty much I am going to be the main target when ever we meet Black Wing members."

"By leaving the guild and attacking them-"

"I am their enemy forever. They brought this upon themselves and they will soon regret it."

"Be careful what you say." A voice came from somewhere in the fog and Axel and Wendy froze in place.

"Who's there?" Axel called out.

"You don't remember me? Well I remember you Zuma."

"A Black Wings member..." Axel paused "The Demon Of The Fogs, Janzo."

"Glad to hear that you remember my name, but if I am correct, you are not of the Black Wings anymore, and you have an enemy with you. You will be marked a traitor with your next actions."

"Wendy" Axel whispered "He can see in the fog, we are at a huge disadvantage here."

"I hear all in the fog Zuma, you can't hide a thing from me! You must die!" Suddenly Axel's hand was torn from Wendy's separating the two in the thick fog.

"Wendy, protect yourself!" Axel called out a fist hit his face, sending him rolling back.

"I must thank you for bring the girl Zuma." Janzo said to him "She will be coming back to the base once I kill you so we can find out some information from her, before we kill her."

"Sorry to tell you, but I'm not going to allow that."

"You have no choice. Fog Compression!" The fog around Axel started compress, binding his arms and starting to crush him.

"D-damn it..." Axel muttered "You can't defeat me with this!"

"Tough talk from someone that is being crushed."

"Roar Of The Sky Dragon!" Wendy unleashed the tornado like blast near where she heard Axel's voice and the force of the attack dispelled the fog around Axel, freeing him and revealing a man with pale gray eyes and hair, a black cloak over his body.

"Good job Wendy!" Axel moved quickly, tackling Janzo to the ground, grabbing his throat as he pinned him down, the fog forming again.

"Let me go!" Janzo shouted as he controlled the fog, solidifying it and causing it to smash into Axel's back.

"I've had enough of you now. Let me make one thing clear. My goal is not just to cause the guild to disband, my goal is to kill every member I can!" Axel pushed down harder onto Janzo's neck "So this is the end of you." Plasma surrounded Axel's hand around his throat and a moment later the fog stopped pounding his back and all signs of life faded from, Janzo.

"Wendy, where are you?" Axel called as he stood up.

"I'm over here!" she called out. Axel moved though the fog, which had not reduced and a moment later he walked into her, knocking her down "Sorry."

"I-it's fine." She said getting up and grabbing his hand again "Did you kill him...?"

"I killed him." He confirmed

Wendy stayed silent for a minute then asked "Why is the fog still so thick then?"

"He wasn't making the fog, he was using it with his magic. The fog is natural."

"Meaning we still have to walk through all this fog?"

"Yup, but seeing as how we came across him, we must be close by." Axel said as he and Wendy started walking again.

* * *

Ten minutes of walking later and the fog lessened the the building came into site. It was not a castle like the one in the graveyard, but it was still bigger then any normal guild.

"There it is." Axel muttered, moving closer "They will outnumber us without a doubt, but we have the element of surprise."

"You sure we can win?"

"Of course. Must of the members are only capable of using dark magic, like the mage that Erza fought back at the graveyard. It can be almost unstoppable, but many mages are incapable of controlling it to the extent. In the 1st division of the guild you are very unlikely of seeing magic other then dark magic, like my Plasma magic or Yumi's poison magic."

"So since this is a weak branch-"

"We will have an easy time." Axel let go of Wendy's hand as he walked closer, forming a grenade of plasma in his hand "I say we tell them we are here." Axel whipped the grenade through a window and a moment the building lit up with crackling green plasma "Come on Wendy!" Axel shouted running towards the doors of the building. Wendy followed quickly, catching up to him just as he kicked the doors in. Many of the Dark Mages were on the ground, and wounded.

"Looks like we can win. "Axel smiled.

"You...You're Zuma!" One of the wounded called out "You were one of us!"

"I was never one of you. I was forced into the guild." Axel made took a dagger from a hidden pocket and threw it into his throat, killing him. Wendy averted her eyes from the body.

"Where is the connecter?" He asked the remaining wounded.

"Zuma, I am surprised you are back already." A female voice called out.

Axel turned quickly "There you are." He said, with a small smirk "Yue."

"I hope that the damage you caused was an accident and you are here to rejoin the Black Wings." She had eyes the color of diamonds, and long brown hair. Her looks made her seem helpless, but looks could be deceiving.

"Sorry Yue, but this was no accident. I'm here to destroy this building and gain information from you."

"You have become a traitor?" She asked glaring at him.

"Let this be for answer." Axel formed another plasma grenade and threw it at the already wounded members. The grenade exploded, finishing off the other mages that were caught in the blast.

"You are going to regret this Zuma." Yue said.

"The name's Axel." He said as his plasma surrounded his body.

"Who's the little girl?" Yue asked.

"A partner. A wizard of Fairy Tail."

"So you have joined Fairy Tail now? Looks like I have no choice but to kill you both."

"Like you could." Axel said dashing at her.

"Zuma, or Axel, do you know what my magic is?" She said grabbing his plasma covered fist, with her shadow covered hand.

"Mastery over dark magic?" He guessed.

"Exactly." Suddenly her hand grew darker and Axel was sent flying backwards and out the guild doors. He found himself staring at the sky and stood up, coming back into the guild.

"If that's all mastered Dark magic is capable of, I don't think I will-" Yue disappeared in shadows and both Wendy and Axel looked around for her.

"Behind you." A voice behind Axel said before a blade of darkness stabbed through his stomach, taking him to his knees "Tough talk, but you aren't as strong as you think."

"Maybe not, but you are not very observant." Axel said with a smirk.

Yue turned as Wendy ran at her, right hand aglow with magic.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" As she got in range she swiped at Yue, causing a trail of wind to be created, and from the force of the attack and the wind, Yue got blown back and into the stairs.

"Nice one Wendy." Axel said somehow getting back to his feet despite the blood pouring from his wound.

"Wait Axel, let me heal you." She said placing her hands on his back, and after a few seconds the wound closed and stopped bleeding.

Axel moves away "Leave it like that. As long as I'm not losing blood."

"But the skin isn't healed yet..."

"We have no time for that." Yue got up and was glaring at them both "You have two enemies to face, not just one." Axel said in a mocking tone.

"The little girl can fight I see. It doesn't matter if it is one or two enemies, you will both die here!" The room suddenly got darker, but not to dark to see "You will now face the true power of darkness!"

"Be careful Wendy." Axel warned, as he watched Yue.

"Darkness can hurt someone in many forms." She said as waved her hand in front of her and a moment later Axel was taken to the ground by an unseen force. Axel reacted by covering his body in plasma and dashing at her. She brought her hand down and Axel jumped to the side as the floor where he was just standing broke. Axel rose his hand at his side, forming a ring of plasma around his hand.

"Plasma Ring!" He threw it towards Yue and she stopped it with a wall of darkness.

"Come on Zuma, you are underestimating me." Axel put his hands together like he was praying.

"My name" numerous magic circles appeared behind him "is Axel!" Orbs of plasma started to shoot out the magic circles at extreme speeds, connecting with Yue and dealing damage to her, but Axel wasn't done. He changed stance, one hand pointed to the ground and one above pointed above Yue's shoulder, making more magic circles appear behind her "And you and all of The Black Wings" Changing stance again one hand to the the ceiling just above Yue and to the ground under her, causing magic circles to appear in those two places as well. "Have ruined my life!" Plasma orbs shot from the roof, ground and behind Yue, now coming from each direction, dealing massive damage to her. Axel kept the orbs shooting for about 30 seconds before the magic circles suddenly disappeared and both he and Yue fell to the ground, Yue on her stomach and Axel to his knees.

"Are you all right?" Wendy asked coming to his side.

"I'm fine...I just used to much magic...and exhausted myself..."

"Does that mean it's over?"

"Looks...that...way." Axrl said, breathing heavily.

"Then how are we supposed to get the information from-"

"It's not...over." Axel and Wendy both looked at Yue, who was now struggling to get to her feet.

"Just stay down..." Axel muttered.

She got to her knees and slyly smiled "Zuma, you really think I will go down so easily...?"

"Stop acting tough...that move should have taken you down..."

"Darkness can act as an armor as well."

Axel stood up "Looks like I have to still have to fight." Axel said building plasma up around his arms, but suddenly the plasma crackled and Axel lost control as it burned his hands "Dammit...I don't have enough magic to keep it controlled.

"Looks like this fight is mine. You can't do a thing now, so I'll take out the girl in front of your eyes before I kill you!"

"You're not going to touch her!" Axel said angrily.

"Try and stop me." She retorted as she started to create a jet black orb in her hands "This is the true power of the dark." The orb compressed it's self "Eternal Slumber!" The orb shot from her hands and Wendy, not having time to ready magic, brought her hands up over her face and closed her eyes. Yet after a moment and it not hitting, she opened her eyes to see Axel had gotten up, and was shielding her.

"Wendy! M-move now!"

"A-Axel?!" She said surprised.

"Move!" She did as she was told and a moment later the orb unleashed a huge black beam, consuming Axel, and Wendy if she had stayed there. As the beam fired something detached from Axel's neck. A necklace made of blue and gold metals forming the chain and attached to the chain was a golden star shaped locket. The beam faded and Axel was now flat on the ground, shirt shredded to nothing, and chest bloodied. Wendy ran over to him.

"Axel, are you okay?"

He didn't respond for a moment and then managed to utter "R-run..."

"I'm not going to leave you! You saved me by taking that attack for me!"

"Then...d-don't make it in v-vain...she's to strong for you..."

"He's right little girl. I am much to strong for you to handle. Just run and leave Axel here for me to finish off." Wendy stood up and turned to Yue, taking a few steps forward.

"No." She said with a determined expression "I will not leave him. I will finish this fight."

"W-Wendy...it's no use...just r-run..." Axel shouted, his strength starting to leave him.

"You are really going to challenge me girl? Are you sure about that?" Wendy stood her ground, defiant "So be it. I'll take you down first as planned." She said a blade of darkness forming in her hand. Wendy started with the first move.

"Roar Of The Sky Dragon!" She shot the tornado like blast at Yue, but she jumped into the air above ready and brought her sword down, preparing to cut Wendy. Wendy noticed quick enough and readied her magic.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She rose her hands up and then back behind her as two whirlwinds appeared around them causing a massive amount of wind to build up in the building, sending Yue, her intended target, into the stairs and then into the far wall, and onto the ground

"Wow...Sky Dragon Slayer magic...really is amazing." Axel muttered to himself, as the wind died down.

Yue stood up, her legs shaking and her blade gone "You are more annoying then he is..." She muttered as she rose her hands above her head "Lances Of Dark, Pierce My Opponents!" She called down as lances materialized behind Yue "Fly!" the lances shot out at Wendy and she jumped into the, flipping as she did so and once again readied another attack.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" She swung her legs at Yue, causing more built up wind to fly at her, damaging her and once again lifting her into the air, smashing her against the ceiling and then allowing her to fall to the ground. The lances also disappeared. Wendy's breathing had gotten heavier now, due to her using her magic and healing Axel a little while back, and she didn't have much left in her. Yue hadn't moved for a moment and Wendy was relieved since the battle was done..or so she thought. A moment later Yue groaned and lifted her self to her knees then to her feet again, somehow, despite taking the attack that Axel gave her, along with all of Wendy's attack. She smiled as she looked at Wendy.

"What are you waiting for? Not going to attack me again? Afraid your next attack may be your last and I will dodge?" Yue walked towards Wendy and she took a step back "Seems all that energy you had is gone now. This is going to be to easy now." She dashed in front of Wendy and punched her in the stomach, causing Wendy to bend over it "Seems like Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is too tiring for a little girl like you." she pulled her fist back and kicked Wendy down beside Axel. Wendy slowly lifted her self up to her hands and knees.

"Wendy, kneel down." Axel whispered. She obeyed and whispered something to her and she got up, not making any notice she heard him.

"Now I can finish you both off in one last attack." She tried to take another step, but couldn't "W-what?" she looked down and saw green energy, crackling and unstable, around her ankles and she glared at Axel "You bastard, release me!"

Axel just smiled "It's over. Hurry Wendy, I can't hold it much longer!"

Wendy stood beside Axel and reared her head back "Sky Dragon's Roar!" She shot the roar at Yue, and at this a range and her be held in place by Axel there was no way she could avoid it. The roar made direct connect with her and this time as the roar hit the wall, it broke through it, taking Yue outside of the building.

"Wendy...I'm sorry I doubted you. You are much stronger then I thought." Axel said as she sat down beside him exhausted.

She she beamed at his compliment "Thanks."

"Anyway, I hate to ask you after you took her down, but do you think you have enough magic to heal me enough so I can move? We can't let her escape now."

"I'll try." She responded as she placed her hands on his back, starting to heal him. After a few moments she stopped, her hands shaking "T-that's all I can do...sorry."

Axel tried to push himself up, but couldn't quite manage. He looked around and spotted a crafted staff near the wizards he killed "Can you get me that?" He asked Wendy pointing.

Wendy didn't want to go near the bodies but she did so quickly and handed it to him "Here..."

"Thanks." He tried getting up, using the staff as a cane and this time managed to get up "Let's hurry and see if she got away." They both moved slowly outside, Axel from his injuries and Wendy from low magic power. They got outside, and moved to the side of the building where Wendy's roar had broken the wall and they found Yue on the ground, knocked out.

"We will get the information from her through questioning...but we need a way to prevent her from fighting back and escaping." Axel told Wendy.

Wendy looked around and sat the trees at the edge of the thinner fog had long thick vines "Would they work?" She asked Axel.

He looked in the direction of them and shrugged "Better then nothing. I hate to ask, but would you mind getting them, I am close to useless with my injuries."

"I understand." She said going to the closest trees and pulling as many vines as she could carry off them and then took them back to Axel, who was now sitting down.

"Thanks." He tuned Yue onto her back and started to tie your hands behind her back then started to tie her ankles together. After she was securely tied up he looked at Wendy who was sitting as well.

"How do you think the other are managing?" He asked her.

"Knowing Natsu and Gray, they are most likely finished, and the building most likely destroyed. Erza is also strong so we may be the last ones to return."

"We had to fight the connecter though, which made this a lot tougher."

"She wouldn't stay down though..."

"Endurance was all she really had going for her. You seemed able to dodge most of her attacks and she never really tried to bring out her strongest ones."

"We were lucky then."

"I guess so. I'm sick of waiting for her to awake." Axel rose the staff and smacked Yue's head with it, causing her eyes to shoot open and notice the situation she was in.

"I was defeated..."

"Yes you were and now you are going to answer my questions." Axel told her.

"Fuck you!"

"Look Yue, my magic is very unstable at the moment, if I have to use it to persuade you to tell me I will, but it won't be under my control and may hurt you more then I intend to."

"I am not telling you anything!"

"Have it your way." He said placing two fingers on her forehead "Plasma Injection." Her eyes went wide and she suddenly fell on her back, rolling back in forth, screaming in pain. Wendy looked away.

"Sorry." Axel said over the screaming "I know you hate seeing people get hurt, or killed." After a moment Yue stopped screaming, but her eyes were still open and her breathing was ragged. Axel placed two fingers on her forehead again and she gave in.

"I'll tell you! Just no more! In my pocket, there's map, every connecter has one! They show the hideouts where we can contact the next connect in case of anything the leader needs to confirm, like a member wanting to leave the guild! My map shows all of the 2nd division hideouts!"

Axel took the map from her pocket and looked over it "An entire map of Fiore, fit on such a small piece of paper. No exact locations just general areas. Why?" He asked her.

"In case of something like this happening."

"I see." He says and glances at Wendy "You may not want to see this, so would you mind going back in the building and getting my necklace?"

"O-okay..." She got up and went back into the guild. She saw the necklace where it had landed and picked it up, noticing a magic circle craved into the star locket and came out, to find Axel now standing in front of the doors, and she saw there was a little blood on his hands and she didn't bother asking whose it was. There was no doubt that Yue was now dead. She handed the necklace back to him, in the hand that was not holding the staff.

"Thanks."

"This is important to you, isn't it?"

"Very important. More important then many things in my life."

"What is the magic circle on it for?"

It's pretty much like a lock. If someone other then me tries to open it, they will be shocked and it will stay closed."

"What's in it that is so important?"

He smiled slightly "Maybe I will show you one day, but soon-"

"All will become clear." She finished for him sighing.

"Exactly. Now we should start back to the guild. It will take us a while anyway, with the states we are in." Wendy nodded, staying silent and they started their trek back to Fairy Tail.

Chapter 4 End

**See? I promised the next chapter would be longer and for the reviewer named silkbrit, I hoped I added enough Wendy in this chapter for your liking XD. Anyway I hope you all enjoy/enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Truth Revealed?

Chapter 5 Start

Axel and Wendy had finally gotten out of the fog covered forest, even though it took more an hour in a half at their slow pace. Wendy seemed to be doing the better of the two, taking minimal damage, thanks to fighting a damaged foe, and to Axel taking a possibly fatal hit for her. Axel however was leaning heavily on the staff he had taken from one of his victims, his body was shaking and his face was pale, not to mention his heavy breathing was a dead giveaway of his current state.

"Axel, do you want to rest for a bit?" Wendy asked, noticing how hard the travel was on him.

He shook his head "We...will press on..." He said, trying to hide the weakness in his voice.

"But Axel, you are exhausted and the damage you took is-" She didn't get to finish as the staff slipped from Axel's grip and he fell to the ground "Axel!?" Wendy said, panicked leaning beside him, and was relieved to see his eyes were still open.

Axel stayed silent for a minute before saying to Wendy "On second thought...we can take a break."

"It takes falling to convince you?" Wendy asked with a small giggle.

"I guess I have a pretty thick skull."Axel said with a small smile.

* * *

They didn't end up moving again for the night since Axel was having trouble getting up, even with the staff. Axel had enough magic left to ignite a few sticks Wendy had picked up from the surrounding area with his plasma, so they had a, green, fire going.

"There were no survivors in that division, was there?" Wendy asked.

"No, all of them were dead. Yue would not have shown up alone if there was."

"So the Black Wings won't know you are a traitor?"

"There's a slim chance. What are the chances of all the 1st divisions bases getting attacked so suddenly? If a survivor escapes from the other 2 and report it, I will become a suspect and become a target of them."

"Would they wait until you were alone or-"

"No. Even if I am at Fairy Tail they would come in and attack. Wouldn't even matter of I was with all the members of the Magic Council or in prison. They do not fear anyone."

"They sound dangerous."

"They will target me and once I am taken down, they will retreat, attacking only the ones that give chase. If you become an enemy...they won't give up..." Axel said as he started to sound weak again.

Wendy moved beside Axel and placed her hands on his bare chest as he started to heal him.

"Stop that." he said making a feeble attempt to push her hands away "Do you even have much magic?"

"It regenerated a bit. I'll be fine."

"All right." Axel said leaning back against a tree as Wendy healed his wounds, more then she already had. They both stayed silent as she healed him.

"There this should make it easier to walk tomorrow." When Axel didn't respond Wendy looked up and saw his eyes were closed and he had fallen asleep. She smiled and tried to sleep her self since they still had quite a bit of walking to do tomorrow.

* * *

Wendy awoke slowly and sat up looking around seeing that Axel was awake, his back still against the tree, but now with his staff across his legs.

"Good morning." She said to him, drawing his attention to her.

"Good morning Wendy." He responded back "The wounds weren't the problem by the way."

"To why you collapsed?"

"Partly, yes. Also to why I can't stand or walk very well. The attack I took for you caused muscle damage, making me temporary weaker."

"How do you know this?" Wendy asked.

"Besides the point that I am feeling it? I have a photographic memory. I am unable to forget a single moment in my life. Everything I have heard, seen, felt, tasted, smelt or experienced will remain within my mind until I die. To answer your question I heard one of the other members saying her magic could weaken you. That was about 4 years ago though."

"And you remember that?"

"I remember everything. Like the exact moment I realized a mistake that I could not have fixed, and it haunted me for so long." Wendy didn't even bother asking what he meant, because more then likely he would have given her his favourite phase, soon all will become clear "Shall we start moving on?" Axel asked pushing himself up with his staff.

"Yeah." She answered standing as well.

As they started walking Axel chuckled "Wendy, I just realized something."

"What is it?" She asked curiously

"Just that until this magic wears off, I am almost useless. Meaning you and the others will have to handle this map" Axel said as he took the map her got from Yue with his hand that wasn't on the staff "and try and find the other locations."

"We can handle that." Wendy said smiling.

"I'm sure you can. You have shown me how capable you are, but I do want you to promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, and don't take any risks if you can avoid them."

Wendy looked at him suspiciously "W-Why do you seem to care about me so much?"

"You mean like how I apologized to you after we fought against each other and how I took the hit for you and how I am now telling you to be careful?" She nods looking up at Axel curiously "Well I would like to say because we are in the same guild and allies, but in truth that is not the reason."

"Then what is the reason?" Axel looked at Wendy, a small smirk on his face "Not again..."

"Just be patient and soon all your questions will be answered. I promise."

"...Fine..." Wendy said disappointed and looking down.

After another three hours of walking, mostly due to Axel almost collapsing several more times, they had arrived at Magnolia. Axel's legs were once again shaking and his face was drenched in sweat as he breathed heavily.

"Damn Yue and her magic..." He panted.

"Do you want to rest a little before we continue to Fairy Tail?" She asked in concern.

"No..." Axel said, trying to catch his breath "We are too close now." He said taking a few steps in the direction of Fairy Tail "Come on." Wendy followed him, watching to make sure he didn't collapse suddenly. After a while the Fairy Tail building came into sight and Axel went towards the doors. As soon as he pushed them open and entered he shouted.

"We're back!" Then he let go of the staff and just fell on the ground "Feels good to be off my feet now."

"You took your time, didn't you?" Natsu said waking up to them

"Shut up Natsu." Axel said from the ground in a kinda joking tone.

"What took you so long?" Erza asked walking up and kneeling in front of Axel.

"Well besides my injuries causing me to collapse? Not much."

"Did you find the connecter?" Erza asked

"Yes. I weakened her, used too much magic, and then took an attack for Wendy, which is why I am on the ground at this very moment." He sighed "I will be out of commission for a while. Can I trust you and Team Natsu to handle the next division without me?"

"Heh, we can handle it." Natsu said smiling.

"You can count on us!" Gray said, agreeing with Natsu. Axel grabbed his staff and got to his knees with it's help then to his feet, getting to a table, sitting down as his staff fall again.

"I hope you either captured or killed all the members in your locations." Axel said glancing at Erza.

"No, a few members escaped." She told him.

"Natsu, Gray?" He turned to them.

"Same here." Gray said.

"They were cowards!" Natsu shouted.

"So what exactly happened when you fought the connecter?" Lucy asked.

"Wendy, can you please explain this. I'm exhausted." Axel said letting his head drop to the table, relaxing a bit.

About half an hour later Wendy finished explaining the whole battle against the first connecter.

"Wow...so you managed to take the connecter down after Axel weakened her?" Carla asked surprised.

"I hardly did a thing." Axel spoke up, not looking up "I used one move and it drained me, and I fell to my knees, magic unstable."

"But that one move was powerful! It dealt a lot of damage to her and you held her in place for my roar as well." Wendy said, denying his claim.

"Either way, without you I would have been captured, tortured then killed."

"Axel" Makarov who had once again snuck up on the group spoke up "Did you find out how to find the other bases?" Axel stayed silent as he pulled the map out and slammed it on the table.

"There you go. Have fun figuring it out." He muttered.

"Makarov looked at it "This is...an entire map of Fiore..."

"Yup. They make it so difficult. They will be around where the symbols show though."

"Well we don't have much choice but to check the areas. Axel, you sitting this one out?" Lucy asked him

"I can't do much at the moment, so yes."

"Then we will handle it from here. We start tomorrow." Erza told the others

* * *

Team Natsu had left early that morning and Axel had come to the guild to wish them luck and was now in deep thought at the counter, despite all of the noise in the guild. After sitting there, almost unmoving for a few hours Makarov came over.

"You have something big on your mind, don't you?"

"Yeah..." He answered "I do. I'm thinking of leaving Fairy Tail."

Makarov didn't seem very surprised "This is pretty sudden."

"I know it is." Axel sighed "Makarov, I didn't join Fairy Tail for assistance to take out the Black Wings. In fact I had intended to take them out myself from the very start. I had another reason to join Fairy Tail."

"And this reason is?"

"Not sure I want to say, so I will say that I found out about this purpose only a little while ago."

"Like when Team Natsu attacked the Black Wings building you were in?"

Axel chuckled "Good guess. That would be correct."

"And your reason was to make sure Wendy stayed safe, right?"

Axel turned to him bewildered "H-how did you...that was not a lucky guess..."

"I assumed from everything I heard from you , Erza and Wendy herself about how you act towards her."

Axel sighed "All right fine, that was the reason. I am thinking of leaving Fairy Tail since I know she will be safe here with all of her friends. In the base me and her went to I saw her true magic strength and can rest knowing she is safe."

"What is your connection with Wendy."

"I knew that was coming. My connection with Wendy...only one way to say." Axel looked around the guild and leaned close to Makarov and whispered something that surprised him.

"I was not expecting that...and you don't want her to know that?"

"I'd honestly rather she didn't find out. She's an emotional girl and I don't know what telling her would do."

"Ask Erza and Lucy about it. They have been around her the most, and can guess how she will react."

"I think it would be easily to leave Fairy Tail and take out the Black Wings myself."

"With no reason for your sudden resignation?"

"They would forgot about me soon enough...but I guess I could wait and ask Erza and Lucy about it then make my decision."

"That's the best I can ask for, isn't it?"

"I'm not making any promises."

* * *

Axel stayed in his spot, awaiting Team Natsu's return and as the sin set the five members, along with Carla and Happy came in. Axel stood, being able to walk, reasonably well, on his own now.

"Axel, you can walk now!" Wendy said smiling.

"To an extent yes. How did it go?"

"We beat those bastards!" Natsu said putting his hands up in a victory pose.

"Good to know. I'm guessing the connecter wasn't present?"

"No." Erza responded "By any chance to you know-"

"Puppeteer Magic. That's what most and the connecter of the 2nd division use and before you ask I don't know any further then that."

"Okay. Well most of the members were taken in for questioning, and some, once again escaped." Lucy told him.

"Won't be long before I am noted as a traitor and possibly targeted. Erza, Lucy, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Axel asked walking to the front counter again, Lucy and Erza following.

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked.

"I need...advice I guess."

"You need our advice?" Lucy said and then asked "Do you have a crush on someone and want us to help you?"

"I wouldn't call it that...but I do need help. Yet if I ask for help you two need to know something about me."

"Are you going to tell us what that thing is?" Erza asked

"Yes." He leaned forward and whispered the same thing he told Makarov to them and then sat back, looking at the surprised reactions of both the female wizards.

"Are you...serious?" Lucy asked.

"Never been more serious in my life." Axel answered.

"And...you want us to give advice if you should say anything?"

"I want advice in a form of a yes or no. I do not want to do anything that could end badly. How do you think she would take it?"

"Wendy may seem fragile, but she is a tough girl." Erza answered.

"And something like that, you really should tell her." Lucy added.

Axel stayed silent and sighed before standing up and walking over to the table Natsu, Gray, Wendy and the two exceeds had taken up. He stopped at the side of the table.

"Wendy, I think it's about time I cleared up my actions." Axel said a little too loudly, calling the attention of the guild.

She looked at him "You mean it's time for some things to become clear?"

"Exactly." He said with a sigh "As to where to begin. Do you remember when I asked you if you remembered the years before you were taken in by your dragon parent?"

She thought and nodded "Yeah. I told you I didn't and it may have been because I was too young."

"I was getting information, and I think there is another reason, but I guess I should start with something else. Wendy..." He paused for a minute "I am a link to your past. I know what happened to you in the years you can not remember. I lived in the same town as you." Silence engulfed the guild and everyone was shocked into silence except Makarov, Erza and Lucy, having already known from him telling them. Finally the silence was broken by Wendy.

"Y-you know a-about my p-past?" she asked, shakily, nervous and slightly excited.

"I do. I know all about your past. I remember each and every detail thanks to my photographic memory."

"C-can you tell me about it?"

"I can, but your past is a little sad. Still want to hear it?"

"Yes!" She said nodding.

"I can tell you in a number of ways. Do you care about the village as a whole, solely about yourself, mine and your relationship. Or everything?"

"E-everything please..."

"Then before I do that, I need to say one thing that will shock everyone here, including you Wendy. I have never let any of this slip out but..." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh "Wendy. My full name is Axel Marvell, and I am your older brother!"

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

Chapter 6 Start

The guild was silent. No one knew what to say about the information Axel had given them, but finally he broke the silence himself.

"What I told you is the truth, I am your older brother Wendy. You can choose to believe me or not, and if you want I will leave Fairy Tail, and you will never hear from me again." He said, ignoring the others and talking to Wendy directly.

Wendy slowly shook her head "N-no...stay..." She muttered, in shock and in confusion, trying to think if what Axe said was true or not.

"Do you want me to explain it, and then see if you trust me?"

She nods again.

"All right. I'll begin with explaining where we lived." Axel took a deep breath before beginning "Our town was more out of the way and was mostly a visiting point for merchants and travellers. Of course we had people living in the village permanently and many of the people living there were kids, and elders, but of course we had some teenagers, and middle age. When I was born, I had an unusual amount of magic power, but it was over looked until I was about three and my magic awoken. I was playing with other children when I got angry and my plasma magic suddenly sparked out, hurting another child. Our parents were informed and they kept watch on me, but after that incident the parents of all the other children told them not to come near or play with me, I was an outcast, and from that point my attitude towards others was formed. I had no one to play with my age and had almost no contact with them. Around the age of 4 I took to wandering, scaring our parents to death as I left the village and explored dangerous areas for a 4 year old. They tried to stop me, but it never worked. Also for my magic it was later revealed that my emotions set my magic off, be it anger, sadness, etc, but I was a child that easily gave into my emotions, so it wasn't easy to control me. Finally, when I was 5 I was told that our mother was pregnant with you. I wasn't thrilled, but wasn't bothered either, I was content. They were still worried about how I would react to you once you were born. Nine months later you were born. They let me hold you when you were first born, but never again."

"They distrusted you that much that they never let you hold your own sister?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Yup. My magic was unstable when ever my emotions were revealed and if my magic went rampant when I was near, or holding Wendy it would have killed her."

"That still seems wrong..." Erza said.

"Let me continue. They spent a lot of time with Wendy when they realized I didn't require it as I wandered mostly everyday. They changed their minds when you were two years old. I had gone off again and our parents had taken you out into town for 2 reasons, the first being to see how well you could walk around and because they had to get ingredients for dinner. It just so happened that this day a band of bandits had been attacked by a guild and one of them managed to get away and stumble into town. He walked to the middle of town and realized he had no money. He saw you as an easy target and grabbed you, holding a magic gun to your head, threatening, our parents, and the others in the area to hand over any money they had or he'd kill you. Needless to say you were screaming, and I heard it as I walked back into town. I came to where the scream was coming from and saw our dad holding our mom who was crying and the other villagers trying to negotiate with him, but he just repeated what he said before before noticing me. He noticed me and you looked a little alike and asked if you were my sister. I didn't answer as I walked towards him before he warned me saying 'one more step and I'll kill your sister.' Plasma crackled around me for a split second in anger and then moved to my feet as I dashed at him, kicking him in the face, sending him flying back, as I caught you in my arms. The man did not like that one bit as he shot at you and my plasma reacted and protected you. I went over and handed you to mom before I ran back at the man, despite mom and dad's protests. He laughed and said that I must be pretty stupid as he shot at me and I took the magic bullet in the shoulder, but kept running. I caught him off guard with that and I hit him in the chest which, thanks to my plasma increasing my strength, took him down. I disarmed him and then jumped up and brought my fist onto his head, knocking him out. He fell and I walked back to my parents as my plasma disappeared. You were standing beside them and as I came over you ran up and hugged me. From the moment I saved you my magic had changed from being triggered by emotions, and instead turned into a tool to protect you with. I had become protective of you. After that our parents had no choice but to trust you around me since you started to follow me around a lot and I gave up my wandering so you wouldn't follow me and get hurt, plus my plasma became mine to control as I willed it. I would not hurt you by accident. Pretty much you grew up looking up to me since I saved you and with your companionship I was shaped into a much more caring person."

"That's the end?" Gray asked

"Not at all. The next part is when our lives are ruined and we are split from each other." He turned to Wendy who had remained quiet through the story "You want to hear it?"

"Yes..." She answered in a voice just above a whisper.

"Then I will continue. Me and you were very close by the time you became 5 years old, but what happened a certain night split us up. It was night time and our parents had just gotten you to sleep and I was in my room, trying to sleep when the silence of the night was broken by an explosion in town. I was out of bed in an instant and I came into the hallway, and you were standing in your doorway looking out nervously. I walked by and you followed behind me and we looked out the second story window to see smoke and fire, and we went downstairs and only our mom was there, telling us our father went to investigate." Axel paused and closed his eyes "A few minutes later our father came back...blood running from a wound on his stomach and he warned us that people were attacking and that he had been hit and we had to get out quickly. Needless to say we did as we were told and I picked you up so we could move faster and we tried to get to the surrounding woods around the town...we were halfway before we were confronted and our parents told us to go on and they would buy us time. I kept moving reluctantly with you until we reached the woods...then I made the worst mistake in my life, something I wish I never had done. I put you down and told you to keep going and I was going to go help our parents and we would all catch up to you. I ran off before giving you a chance to respond and I arrived back where we had been confronted..and out parents were already dead, throat slit, stomachs cut open." Axel looks down and closes his eyes "I remember it all so clearly too. The blood, their lifeless eyes... The ones that did it were still standing there so I attacked in my rage, plasma covering my whole body. No matter how much they attacked me or hurt me I would not go down. I took injuries that would have been enough to take out a dozen men and I killed at least half of them before I was given a grave injury leaving me unable to fight, and took me to the ground. After that I thought they would kill me, but instead they shackled my arms together and forced me back to their base, where I had been forced to join, the Black Wings. The very guild that attacked us and destroyed our town. I was taken there 7 years ago. That is the end of the sad tale."

Once again silence was all that was in the guild as Axel's words lingered.

"I-if I was five h-how do I n-not remember t-this?" Wendy asked him.

"Grandine. The dragon that taught you Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. My guess is she blocked those memories from your mind so you wouldn't be sad anymore."

"How do we know any of this is true!" Natsu shouted suddenly "You could be lying to us about this whole thing!"

Axel stood up "I am not lying!" He responded angrily "Why would I lie about something like this!"

Wendy let out a low groaned as she raised her hand to her forehead in pain for a moment before muttering "I..I remember" She looked up at Axel "My memories...I suddenly remember..." She said standing up and ran to Axel hugging him "You are telling the truth, you are my brother!"

Axel hugged her back "I am." He pulled back and took off his necklace and opened it, to reveal a picture inside "That's you when you were younger Wendy. I have kept this with me the whole time. You don't know how relived I was to see you again...I thought I had sent you into the woods alone and to your death...I thought I had killed the one I cared most about in the entire world...I hated myself for the longest time..." Wendy just hugged him again starting to cry from joy. He hugged her back again until she was calmed down then stood up.

"I have revealed all my secrets to you all...I have nothing left to hide and now you all know why I have a grudge against the Black Wings. Can I ask the help of all of you to help me avenge myself and Wendy for what we have lost?"

Makarov responded to him "We will do all we can to help you Axel." The guild cheered as Makarov said those words and Axel smiled.

"I thank you all, but I must show you all show one thing. The grave injury I had taken in the fight when I was 10..." Axel reached out and pulled his pant leg up to reveal an artificial metal leg, going up to his waist. A few gasps were heard throughout the guild, mostly from Wendy, Lucy and some others in the guild. "They had to take me down somehow, since I was immune to pain in my fury they cut the whole leg clean off rendering me unable to fight any more as I couldn't stand, and the shock finally allowing me to feel the pain they inflicted...including the pain from my disconnected limb."

"You lost a leg..." Wendy muttered sadly.

"Yes. It works like a real leg, but I have to live with this for the rest of my life, and until recently I was thinking I would have to carry the burden of your death..but that's one less worry now." Axel said smiling at Wendy.

"Axel, why didn't you tell us this right away?" Erza asked.

"Let me ask all of you a question. If I came in, a mage from a Dark Guild, and said that I was Wendy's brother would any of you believed me?" He waited and no one answered "Exactly. I was gathering what I needed from Wendy to piece together how she didn't know me or my name, I protected her from Yumi, I captured others from the Black Wings and I took a hit for Wendy back at the base we went to. I had to build trust between me and Wendy first, and when you heard of what I did, you would accept me as well. Only then could I reveal the connection I have with Wendy."

"To build up trust. That explains everything you did without explaining." Gray muttered.

"All has become clear." Wendy said, smiling.

"All had become clear." Axel agreed "And now we have to finish the Black Wings" He paused and looked at Wendy "and get our revenge on them."

"Yeah...for the lives we didn't get to live and the years we were split up from each other." Wendy agreed.

Before Axel could respond the door was opened by two men in black clothing who looked around the guild and Axel gave them both a glance before he took a step forward.

"Already?" He asked them. Both men looked at him taking a step towards him as well.

"Who are they?" Wendy asked.

"Assassins." Axel responded, swinging his hand in front of him, releasing a wave of plasma at them, which they promotely dodged "Usually they come in more then pairs, but they are masters at killing. Each time they strike their opponent it is meant to be a fatal blow." One of the assassins jumped into the air as the other ran directly at Axel.

"So this is how you want it? Fine by me." Axel sighed as he produced a sword from his metal leg and a dagger from a hidden pocket, blocking both strikes of the assassins' blades and he pushed them back, jumping back as well.

"You have a sword in your artificial leg...?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I do. It's a good way to hide my weapon from my enemy."

"Why are they attacking you without telling you that you have been marked as a traitor?" Wendy asked.

"I wouldn't be very talkative if I had my tongue cut out either. Leave them to me." Axel as he walked closer, sword and dagger in hand "If you two were hoping to fight me until my magic got unstable, then you are out of luck. I honed my swordsmanship in my time in your guild." The assassins tried a different approach this time, one moving to either side of Axel, preventing him from seeing them both at the same time. Axel turned to his left then to his right, smiled and looked down, closing his eyes. Both assassins rushed him again and at the last possible second, Axel opened his eyes and blocked both blades again.

"You two make this too-" He was cut off as something quickly entered the guild "Dammit!" Axel quickly pushed both assassins away and tried to block the third's strike, but only managed to deflect it, from his chest to his side. The dagger tore into his flesh but Axel reacted quickly, as he gripped his dagger tightly driving it into the bottom of third assassin's jaw, stopping as it hit bone. The assassin shook slightly, before collapsing. Axel's hand that held the dagger went to his wound as he glared at the two remaining enemies.

"You guys have proved too troublesome." Green magic circles appeared under them as plasma wrapped around their ankles "Plasma Bindings." Axel walked towards them "You two are worthless. Even if we captured you two, we would learn nothing from you." Axel was a little out of arm's length of them "Now, I will put you down." His sword got covered in plasma and he swung it at them, cutting both their throats open. As the blood drained from their bodies Axel took a few stumbling steps back, dropping both weapons, before he collapsed, both hands grabbing the area around his cut as he rolled around in pain.

"Axel, What's wrong?!" Wendy asked, getting to his side first, Erza and Makarov behind her.

He stopped rolling around as his whole quivered "Each and every attack they do is-" He rolled onto his side and covered his mouth as he coughed and slowly moved it away revealing his palm was bloody "Every attack...fatal...poisoned daggers..." Axel rolled onto his back, and his eyes closed.

"Axel!" Wendy shouted as she instantly started to heal him, after a moment tears started to form in her eyes "I-its too strong! I can't heal it!" She said, not stopping.

"Erza, Go get Porlyusica immediately, and tell her it is an emergency!" Makarov ordered her, and within a few seconds she had left the guild, running as fast as she could.

Axel coughed again, splattering blood around his mouth and he slowly opened his eyes "W-Wendy..."

She looked into his eyes "Axel..." She said as tears dropped from her cheeks onto Axel's chest "y-you can't die...not now...I just found out you were my brother...you can't die!"

He smiled weakly "D-don't worry l-little sis." He reached up stroked her cheek "I'm not about t-to leave you again...that's a...promise." His eyes closed again.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7: Poison and Puppets

Chapter 7 Start

The poison on the blade was a very strong poison, unable to be healed by Wendy at all. Axel had been moved to a bed on the upper floor of Fairy Tail as they awaited Porlyusica's arrival. Wendy still sat at Axel's side, refusing to stop trying to heal the poison, but at a glance it was known to be hopeless. Around the area he had been stabbed was completely red, and his veins, which could be seen through his skin, were black, and looked like thick, black snakes underneath his flesh, but Wendy refused to give up healing him. Every once in a while Axel flinched in pain, despite being unconscious, and he sometimes pulled back from Wendy, like the poison was reacting to her magic. Tears were blurring her vision as she tried to heal Axel, and they fell from her eyes, from her feeling of hopelessness.

"My magic is supposed to heal...but I can't even heal my own brother..." She said talking to herself as no one else was in the room "I'm too weak to save this life..." She said as she stopped her magic flow and her tears started to flow freely from her eyes. Just then the door opened and Makarov, Porlyusica and Team Natsu walked in. Wendy moved from her spot and looked at Porlyusica.

"C-can you s-save him?" She asked through tears.

"I'll do my best." She said getting to the bed side and seeing the veins "What happened to him?"

"He was targeted by assassins from a Dark Guild." Makarov answered "They used poison knifes."

She looked over him for a moment "Who is he anyway?"

"He's a new member of Fairy Tail, and Wendy's brother."

She turned to Wendy "He's your brother?"

She nodded "Yes...He only told me that today...we were separated for 7 years..."

Porlyusica sat in the chair Wendy was and started to examine Axel. He suddenly flinched away as she touched near where he was cut. She shook her head.

"This is bad. This poison is fast acting and very deadly...we need to lessen the poison in his blood..." She turned to Team Natsu "I need you four over here." They walked over.

"You need our help?" Erza asked her.

"I do. What I am about to do is cut his side open so the poisoned blood will drain...but he will start to frail around and if the blood goes on you, it will enter into your skin and poison you. I need you four to hold him down as the blood drains from his body." She turns to Wendy "You may not want to be here for this. He's going to be in pain."

Wendy shakes her head "I'm s-staying."

"If you want to." She looks at Axel "Each of you hold a limb." Natsu and Gray hold down his arms as Erza and Lucy pin his legs down. Porlyusica takes a scalpel and places a metal tray under his side where the veins have turned black "Ready?" She asks, placing the scalpel against his side.

"Yes." Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

"Same here." Lucy said and Erza nodded.

"Then here goes." She brings the blade across his side, cutting a 5 inch long cut. Instantly Axel screamed in agony as the pain registered in his unconscious mind, and jet black blood starting pouring from the cut. Axel tried to pull his arms and legs free as his screams filled the room and Wendy backed up against the wall, her body shaking as she heard Axel and watched as she tried to pull free.

"Wendy...we should go." Carla said trying to coax her into leaving.

Wendy shook her head, but remained silent, watching.

"He's really strong!" Natsu muttered as the four seemed to be having trouble holding him.

"We need to hold him down until the poison is out or it puts us in danger!" Lucy shouted over Axel's screams.

"We can handle this." Erza said despite having a little trouble herself "We need to help Axel." Crackling suddenly filled the room as Axel's plasma started to crackle around him, because of the pain.

"Dammit! His magic is reacting!" Gray shouted.

Porlyusica got a worried look on her face as she was standing to the side "You have to endure it, for his sake and your own."

"That's easy for you to say..." Lucy said, eyes tightly closed from pain. Axel's plasma suddenly intensifies and then all at once it disappears and Axel's body goes limp.

"W-what just happened?" Natsu asked, not letting go of his arm. Wendy ran over in worry.

Porlyusica came over and looked at him "Let him go. He knocked himself into a deeper state of unconsciousness. His plasma reacted to his pain and intensified until it knocked him into a deeper state of unconsciousness. He won't be waking for at least a week." She goes over to a table and starts to mix herbs and other things together as the blood keeps draining from Axel's side.

"W-Will he be okay now?" Wendy asked.

"He will be, if he takes an injection every hour. I am making the injections right now."

Wendy smiled and hugged her "Thank you!"

She smiled and placed a hand on Wendy's head "I'm a doctor. It's my job."

"Wendy, we'll going to attack another one of the second division's bases. Do you want to stay here with Axel?"

"No!" She says looking determined "I'm coming. They hurt Axel...and almost killed him!"

Natsu agreed "Yeah. We can't let them get away with that!"

* * *

**1 Day later**

* * *

They had arrived outside the base, which was just a cave, but it had been surrounded by trees, and not to mention vicious animals, but there were no guards so far.

"This seems a little too easy..." Erza muttered looking at the entrance to the cave.

"Are you sure this is the base?" Lucy asked.

"We'll find out!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye Sir!" Happy agreed and Carla sighed.

"You always agree with his hot headed ideas." She said to him and his tail and ears dropped a little.

"Carla, don't be mean." Wendy told her.

"There's only one way to find out if it's the place." Gray said walking towards the entrance.

"You're right." Erza said going to his side, getting the others to follow suit. They walked in and noticed torches lighted the entrance and the main room which was a huge sphere shaped room. There were about 7 members here and they stood up as they entered.

"Who are you?"

"We're members of Fairy Tail!" Gray said, smirking.

"We'll here to bring you to justice!" Lucy added, pulling one of her keys from her belt.

"But first we have to beat you in submission." Natsu smiled, as his fists went aflame.

"Like you could?" A man appearing from the shadows at the far end of the cave said "I don't know how you are going to bring them to justice, seeing as they are just" The members started to move mechanically and strings were attached to the man's finger "My puppets." The puppets all moved in front of him.

"Allow me to welcome you Fairy Tail. I am Jinzo, The Puppet Master, the second connecter of the Black Wings, and you have wandered into my workshop!"

"So the only members here are-" Erza started.

"Correct!" Jinzo cut her off "They are my puppets, and I am their master. I'm the only connecter that doesn't leave my workshop, and wander around. Puppets are my only friends and my passion!"

"Well, puppets won't be able to protect you." Natsu said walking up.

"They will be, with a master like me controlling them!" suddenly the seven puppets flew at the Fairy Tail mages, hidden blades and weapons coming from the puppets' various body parts.

* * *

The Fairy Tail members were handling themselves pretty well, but the puppets wouldn't be stopped, even breaking one wouldn't stop the broken limbs to attack.

"I have complete control over every piece of the puppets! You can't defeat me or my puppets!"

"We'll see about that!" Natsu shouted, punching one in the chest, breaking the wood that made the chest, and sent its limps across the room, and a moment later one of the arms flew at Natsu, a hidden blade popping out of the elbow, cutting his cheek a little "Dammit…"

Jinzo only had 2 puppets that had not been broken yet, but he was still controlling each limp separately. Erza was holding back one of the whole puppets, that was wielding a sword as Taurus handled the other whole one. Natsu and Gray still struggling with the limbs as Wendy stood back, ready to heal any of her team mates, but she was also watching Jinzo. Erza slashed at one of the last two whole puppets and broke it apart, make more limbs to dodge.

"You guys need to learn how to handle puppets with care." Jinzo said as he sent the last whole puppet, which until now was standing in between him and the Fairy Tail mages, and as soon as he did Wendy took the chance.  
She pulled her head back a little "Roar Of The Sky Dragon!" She unleashed her roar at Jinzo, catching him off guard. As he was hit all the limbs and the last whole puppet fell to the ground as the he couldn't control them as he got him.

"Nice Wendy!" Natsu called to her.

"That was for Axel." She said smiling slightly.

"Axel?" Jinzo said, reappearing from the shadows, back on his feet, without any wounds "Oh, you mean the traitor. I guess the assassins killed him?" No one said anything, refusing to allow an enemy to know that Axel was still alive "No answer? I guess it doesn't really matter either way. If he's dead, he's no trouble, and if he is alive more assassins will be sent at him. As for all of you…I think it's time I take you down!"

He connected with each piece of his puppets again and activated every hidden weapon in the puppets and sent them flying at the 5 mages in front of him.

Gray reacted quickly, stepping in front of his allies "Ice Make: Shield!" The ice formed a flower shaped shield, stopping the blades, smoke bombs, and other weapons the puppets were installed with.

"You really think that will work?" Jinzo said as a few limbs went around the ice, and stabbed into Gray's shoulder.

"Dammit!" Gray jumped back, along with the others and his ice shield disappeared.

"My puppets are too strong for you, I will kill you here and now!" As he shouted that, the last whole puppet revealed blades hidden in each and every part of it, rendering its whole body untouchable "Now my puppet, show them your dance and cut them to ribbons!" The puppet started to spin towards the group, but before any of them could move something, or more precisely someone, pushed past them, knocking them out of the way and disconnected the strings linking the puppet to Jinzo. The puppet fell limp as the person appeared in front of Jinzo and brought his palm up into his jaw with enough force to bend his neck at an awkward angle as a loud crack filled the room and Jinzo fell limply to the ground. The Fairy Tail mages got up to see who had knocked them down and were surprised to see a small crackle of energy and Axel standing above Jinzo's body.

"A-Axel!?" Wendy shouted out of surprise and relief. Axel was wearing a cloak, which covered him from his neck to his ankles, and despite what he had suffered, he was back and fighting.

"Axel, why are you here? You should be back at Fairy Tail resting!" Gray said to him, a little annoyance in his voice.

"Black Wings is my problem. I'm the one that wants revenge, so I can't make you do all the work."

"But you are injured and don't you have to take an injection every hour to nullify the poison?" Lucy asked.

Axel took his cloak off revealing he was bare chested and his black veins were still noticeable through his skin "I do." He took a needle from his pocket and injected himself with the antidote and slowly the black faded slightly "I have enough for another 2 hours."

"Does Makarov know-" Erza started to ask

"I snuck out. They are most likely aware of what I did now, but we need to finish this battle before I accept heading back."

"You already finished it." Natsu said putting both hands behind his head "You broke his neck."

"No. What I connected with was wood. This is a puppet."

"Hahaha, I'm surprised you figured that out." A voice called out as 'Jinzo' stood up and fixed its head. Behind that puppet a man appeared. He had dark red hair that covered his right eye, but the eye that could be seen was the same color as bronze, and he was wearing chainmail over his chest and legs "I am Jinzo. All you had been fighting before was a puppet, that I was controlling, to control all the other puppets."

"You mean the one we were fighting…" Lucy started

"Wasn't even the enemy?" Wendy muttered.

"That's correct." Jinzo said with a smile "My puppet has the special ability of being able to control other puppets."

"Whatever your puppet can do doesn't matter. What matters is that we are going to defeat you here and now." Axel said, smirking slightly.

"You seem lively Axel. Seems as if our assassins didn't kill you." He looks at Axel's sides and notices the black veins "Not yet anyway."

Axel looks at hm slightly surprised "You said my true name...how did you..." Axel paused "Dammit...one of the wizards survived when I defeated Yue...they heard me say my name..."

"That is correct. Your name is known to all of Black Wings now."

"Then I guess it doesn't really matter what I do then. I am already know." Axel smiled and took a few steps back "But it's 6 against one."

"8!" Happy said from the back.

"Okay, 8 against one." Axel corrected himself.

"I still have my puppets!" He said as he rose only the whole puppet up "W-why can't I get the limbs up...?"

"When I cut the ropes I sent plasma across them into your puppets, rendering your strings useless. You have that one puppet against us."

"I have two!" He says as he makes the one he posed as stand as well

"You really think two puppets can handle us?" Erza asks with a small smirk.

"These two puppets will be quite enough to handle pests like you and a traitor." He brought both puppets close to the other and they started to dismantle, and re form themselves into one. Both heads went on the neck of one and the heads and arms of all the other puppets attacked as well. Once it was fully formed it was one huge puppet with 8 heads and many arms "This is my greatest creation!" Jinzo said with a laugh "Warmog, the Ender!" The giant puppet moved a step "Now you shall all perish!"

"I don't have time for this..." Axel said as he hold his hands against his stomach so there was a round space in between it. Plasma started to fill the space between Axel's hands.

"You think I will let you do that?!" Jinzo said as He made the fists of Warmog go at him. Gray quickly moved in between them.

"Ice Make: Shield!" The shield appeared, just in time to stop the attack.

"Thanks Gray." Axel said as he moved his hand apart and in one he held a green four pointed star made from Plasma. Axel walked past Gray "I'm going to settle this fight now." He held the star above his head.

"You really think that will work?" Jinzo called as he made Warmog, start to fall, as to crush Axel.

"Plasma Shining Star!" The star started to shine brightly "First and Second!" Two of the points on the star unleashed plasma at Warmog, causing it to freeze in place.

"W-What did you do!?" Jinzo shouted as he tried to move his puppet.

"Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and you two cats. Get out of here, or his move will damage you as well."

"What about you?" Wendy asked.

"This is the only magic skill of mine that doesn't hurt me. Now hurry up before the puppet can move again."

"You better finish this battle now then." Natsu shouted, taking the lead as he left the cave followed by the others. Axel walked around the puppet, and stood in front of Jinzo.

"You and the Black Wings attacked the wrong town. You angered the wrong person." Axel walked a few feet away.

"You will never destroy the Black Wings Axel." Jinzo said, not even trying to move his puppet now "You took out Yue, and now me. You still have 7 more connecters to beat, and then you have the leaders personal guard and then the leader himself. Black Wings can not and will not be defeated by you!"

"You think that, but I have Fairy Tail behind me, and with their help The Black Wings will collapse, and my revenge will be complete. Now to finish this branch of the guild." Axel turned back to Jinzo He threw the star at him like a throwing star "Plasma Shuriken!" As the plasma star hit Jinzo he shouted his last words.

"LONG LIVE BLACK WINGS!"

* * *

The cave lit up with green light.

"Looks like Axel used his magic." Erza pointed out.

"Should we go in and see if the battle is over?" Lucy asked.

"Even if that attack didn'y end the fight, Axel will still win." Wendy said, and sure enough Axel walked out of the cave, a piece of paper in his hand.

"You could have told me he was a connecter." Axel called to them as he looked at the paper.

"You couldn't guess?" Natsu said from the block he was sitting on.

"He seemed weak. I only knew because of what he said to me when I was still in there."

"Time to head back, I guess." Gray said.

"Time to face Makarov and Porlyusica..." Axel muttered "I guess I deserve-" Axel was cut off as a jolt of pain shot through his body, and the veins that were infected started to _glow_ black. Axel fell to his hands and knees.

"What's h-happening..." Axel muttered as he clutched his side "An h-hour hasn't p-passed yet."

"It must be because you moved and used magic before it was fully nullify!" Gray said

"My m-mistake..."Axel muttered, pulling out another injection of the antidote.

"You cannot use that!" Wendy told him "Using two in one hour could really damage your body!"

"T-then what should I d-do?!" Axel shouted, smashing the injection down, breaking it and spilling the contents.

Erza got Axel to his feet and put one arm around her shoulder "We will get you back to Fairy Tail." Natsu came over and put his other arm around his shoulder.

Axel sighed slightly "Fairy Tail...I'm glad I have you backing me up on this..."

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8: The Water's Wrath

Chapter 8 Start

Their going was slow. Axel started out being able to walk, with the help of Natsu and Erza, but with every step a jolt of pain shot through Axel, and soon he was unable to hold himself up and Natsu and Erza were almost dragging him. They had caught a train, and as they got closer to Magnolia, Axel started to regain his strength, and had now returned to Fairy Tail, having taken down the second connecter.

"What were you thinking?!" Makarov shouted at Axel as he stood in front of the entire guild "You left the guild, and fought even when you were badly poisoned!"

"I brought a few of the injections with me." Axel muttered.

"That's not his point." Porlyusica added "His point is you put yourself in more danger then necessary. You risked your life."

"You need to remember your life isn't your own anymore." Makarov said, his tone softening "You are part of Fairy Tail now, and you have a sister." Axel glanced to where Wendy was sitting with the rest of Team Natsu.

"You're right." Axel went down on one knee "I apologize for my recklessness, and I will accept any punishment you deem fitting."

Makarov sighed "Get up Axel. I am not going to punish you. They ruined your life and it's understandable that you did what you did."

Axel got to his feet "Thank you for your understanding."

"What I want to know is how did you get up?" Porlyusica asked "You should have been out for at least a week. Your plasma knocked you into a deeper, unconscious state."

Axel sighed "I never explained my plasma magic. I guess I should do that now." Axel paused and collected his thoughts "Basically, my plasma is a living thing. It can act on itself, like it did when it knocked me into deeper unconsciousness. It reacted because I was in pain. It knew I was in danger if I kept fighting, so it took control. When I am asleep, or unconscious my plasma can act out with its own will. If I am asleep and someone tries to cut my throat my plasma will lash out at them, and awaken me. When I am awake, my plasma comes under my control, but not completely. It still lashes out at times. I have to subdue it, and gain complete control over it, only then will I reach my full potential." No one responded for a time before Wendy asked him a question.

"If you gain complete control over it, will you lose your protection when you are asleep or unconscious?"

"Yes. I will lose that, but I will become much stronger while awake. Which is why I want it to stay how it is until the battle with the Black Wings leader."

"How will you know when you have subdued your magic?" Natsu asked.

"Once it challenges me."

"Your magic...is going to challenge you?" Makarov asked.

"Yes. Once it deems I am strong enough it will challenge me. If I win, I will gain complete control. If I lose, it takes over my body."

"So you can't choose when it challenges you." Erza says from her seat "Which means you should be prepared at all times."

"Yeah, I know." he replies.

"But first" Porlyusica "You need to rest and nullify your poison."

"That would be a good first step." Axel admitted, glancing at his blacked veins.

* * *

It took a week for Axel to return to full strength, and he was bedridden until the poison had faded. Porlyusica had returned to her home since Axel had shown no other signs of the poison returning, and now Axel had disappeared as well, with the map leading to division 3's bases. He's been missing for about 3 days after his poison faded, but he kept a few of the injections on him, just in case he faced the assassins again, or his poison reappeared.

"Where is he...?" Wendy asked, sitting at the table closest to the door, she was the only one of Team Natsu that was at the guild, since the other were taking separate jobs.

"You worry about him too much." Carla said to her.

"I can't help it. He's being targeted, and he's the only blood family member I have."

"You have no reason to worry." Cana said coming up to the table "We've seen what he can do, and he won't make the same mistake of being reckless like he did before. He apologized to Makarov in front of the whole guild."

"I guess you're right." Wendy said smiling a little.

Suddenly the doors flew open and a man rolled across the ground until he hit the front counter. Natsu walked into the doors and walked over to the door grabbing him by the collar and lifted him up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing sneaking around our guild?"

The man looked around at the others in the guild "The target seems to be away from the guild." The man lifted his legs up and kicked Natsu in the chest, causing him to let the man go. The man ran past Natsu and towards the door, only to run into Erza, who was just returning to the guild.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted delivering a downwards punch into the man's head, smashing it into the ground, and knocking the man out.

"Who's he?" Wendy asked, walking over to the man.

"Look at his shoulder." Natsu said. On his shoulder was the mark of the Black Wings.

"Not again..." Erza muttered "I guess this means Axel is still fine at least."

"Let's get the magic council to take this guy in." Cana said.

**A few hours later**

The magic council had taken the man away, and thanked Fairy Tail for their help capturing a member of the Black Wings.

"The Black Wings knows Axel is still alive then." Makarov said as the magic council had left.

"How do they find things out so quickly?" Gray asked, sighing.

"They must have eyes everywhere..." Lucy muttered.

"This is going to make things a lot more difficult for him." Erza said thinking.

Just then Axel walks in, his hair soaking wet, and almost covering his eyes "I hate being wet..."

"Axel! You're back!" Wendy ran towards him and hugged him.

He chuckled slightly "Nice to see you too Wendy." He said with a smile.

"Why are your clothes wet?" She asks.

"I'll explain in a little."

"Axel" Natsu says, taking a step towards him "A Black Wings member was sneaking around the guild today. They know you are still alive."

Axel sighed "Dammit...how do they know already?" Axel thought for a moment "Spies. They may have people located around Magnolia to keep watch on me." He muttered.

"You will need to be on guard at all times." Makarov said.

"I know. Makarov, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I know I only asked to be around Team Natsu when it came to taking the Black Wings out, but would it be possible if I took a few more, depending on what we will face."

"I never said you couldn't ask more to join you. The guild is willing to help you, ask anyone you want to come along."

"I need your help in that. I have been scouting the areas on this map." He said pulling the map from his pocket "The way they are arranged, I think it would help if I had other a few others, if they are able to help."

"Tell me what you need."

"The first area I shouted as on a mountain, where rocks roll down at normal intervals, and I need someone that can hold the rocks back or break them."

"Gajeel or Elfman would be idea for that."

"Well the second area requires brute strength. I was thinking of sending Gajeel to that one along with Natsu and Gray so they could easily break through the walls protecting one of them."

"Sounds like a plan." Makarov agreed.

"The last one on the map was in a forest, where it pours rain constantly and rentlessly with puddles deeper than you think. I have decided myself and Wendy will take that one, along with, if you have it, a water mage."

"A water mage? Juvia is your choice."

Juvia stepped forward.

"Will you accept coming with me and Wendy, Juvia?" Axel asked.

"Juvia would rather go with Gray...but I accept."

* * *

Axel, Wendy and Juvia had entered the forest less than 10 minutes ago, but they were already soaked to the bone.

"This is horrible…" Wendy complained.

"It's pretty bad, but Juvia seems fine."

"Water isn't a bad thing. Juvia is used to the rain." She responded.

"Which is a good thing in a place like this, where the rain never stops."

"Where is the Black Wings base?" Wendy asked.

"It's pretty far. We'll be walking for half an hour at the least, depending on if we run into any problems, namely any Black Wings."

"This is the 3rd division now. Any idea how strong they are?" Wendy asked.

"Well it depends. Jinzo was much easier to deal with than Yue. It depends on the magic they use, but either way their magic is bound to be strong, so we have to be prepared."

"That is true. We don't even know if we will be fighting the connecter."

An hour had passed and they had taken cover from the rain under a heavily leafed tree. Axel was looking at the map, trying to figure out if he had entered from a different place from the first time, and if they had done anything that could have happened to knock them off course.

"Found anything?" Juvia asked him.

"Nothing." Axel said looking over the map for another moment before letting out a groan of frustration, and shoving it back in his pocket "The map isn't detailed enough. It's all of Fiore, so it makes sense that I can't pinpoint the location, but I know I saw it." Axel though for a moment "Unless…" Axel walked back into the rain, but suddenly it seemed as if his artificial leg didn't react as he planned and he fell flat onto the ground. Wendy walked over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Axel said pushing himself up "Just tripped."

"Does your artificial leg not rust?" She asked suddenly.

"It's an anti-rust material. It never rusts." Axel got to his feet and looked around a little, like he expected something to point them in the right direction "Are you two ready to start walking again?" He asked.

"I am." Wendy responded, turning to Juvia for her answer.

"Yes." As Juvia stood up something started to form from a puddle behind her. The water stretched upwards, and color suddenly came to it, revealing a slender young woman, with hair the color of storm clouds and eyes the color of lightning, and was about a foot shorter then Axel. She appeared too fast for Axel or Wendy to shout out a warning, as she grabbed Juvia from behind, and place a dagger at her neck. Juvia let out a sound of surprise.

"Looks like we have some pests running around our home." The girl said with a smirk.

"Are you from the Black Wings?" Wendy asked, getting into the offensive.

"Where else would she be from?" Axel muttered "And why else would she be holding Juvia, with a knife against her throat?"

"Axel. I was wondering if you would come to this hideout. Now I can take you down."

"Why is there only a single guard at some of the hideouts?" Axel asked "I don't see how one guard stop a group of people."

"Stop with your pointless questions." The woman said "You don't do as I say, and I will kill her."

Axel glanced at Juvia and smirked slightly "You really think I care what you do to Fairy Tail? I only joined them to persuade them into helping me destroy your guild!"

"A-Axel…what are you saying?" Wendy asked feeling betrayed.

"Kill her if you want." Axel said to her "I really don't care, since the result will be the same. You kill her, I will kill you, you don't kill her, and I'll still kill you."

"We'll see if you keep that act up." She pressed the knife harder against Juvia's throat, but she made no sound. Axel walked closer "You really don't care about her?"

"I made that clear didn't I?"

"Then I'll kill her first!" She rose the knife and stabbed into Juvia's chest.

Axel smiled "Checkmate." Juvia's body turned to water and she reformed in front of the woman.

"You're a water mage?!"

"Yup, Juvia can handle you! Axel, Wendy Go!"

Axel grabbed Wendy's hand "Thanks Juvia!" He ran, pulling Wendy with him.

"Y-You mean that was all-" Wendy started before Axel cut her off.

"An act? Exactly. When she was grabbed Juvia smiled at me, making me realize what I had to do. She can handle her, and we will both continue to the hideout, and take it out, and the connecter if they are there."

She nodded "Right!"

* * *

"Good, we found it quite quickly." Axel said as he slowed down to a complete stop in front of the base. It seemed like an average sized guild, but it was in the middle of a lake, with only a narrow, wooden bridge leading to it.

"There's a lake in the forest?" Wendy asked looking over the water.

"Yeah. It surprised me the first time too."

"This building looks much smaller than the others we attacked. Maybe we will have less enemies to fight."

"Maybe." Axel stepped onto the bridge "Come on." They started to walk across the bridge "Wendy, if you don't want to come with me, or be a part of destroying the Black Wings, you just have to say so."

"Why wouldn't I want to help defeat them?" She asked.

"You hate seeing people get hurt, let alone killed. Not to mention it's getting more and more dangerous, so I-"

"Can't help but worry about me?" She asked.

"Yeah...but I can't help it. You are my only blood family left, and I thought I sent you to your death seven years ago...if I was the cause of your actual death, I would never forgive myself."

"The same goes for me! You're my blood family and I didn't know you were alive either! I'm coming with you so I can do anything I can to help you beat them."

Axel laughed "They have made enemies of the wrong people, haven't they Wendy."

"Definitely!" She agreed.

They got to the door and stopped "Ready Wendy?"

"Ready!"

Axel smiled and placed his hand on the door as plasma shot through his arm, and the doors suddenly flew into the guild, broken. Axel and Wendy came in, and the members that were around were already standing because of the door.

"Members of the 3rd division of the Black Wings, it's your time to follow your fallen comrades of division 1 and 2!" Axel said, with a smug smirk.

"It's you..." one of the members muttered "Axel..."

"The one and only." Axel responded "So, any of you going to recklessly attack me for an early death?" None of them moved "All aware that running at me isn't the best idea?" Axel looked around, and no one made a move.

"You instill fear in lesser members Axel." A man with pale cyan hair, and one blue and one green eye "You kill Black Wings with no mercy, as if they were nothing but pests."

"That's because that's what I consider them. They are nothing but pests to me, and the Magic Council."

"Answer me this Axel. Do you seriously think you can defeat the Black Wings?"

"I do. I have Fairy Tail behind me, and the deaths of my parents to avenge. Now you answer me. Is the connecter here?"

"No. She is not here."

"She. So it's a female. Then let's start the fight here so I can hurry up and kill her."

"You really think you can defeat us? Everyone, the enemy is Axel, you have been told how to fight him before, so do it." He walks towards a flight of stairs leading down "I will be waiting below Axel." He disappeared from sight. The other members prepared to attack.

"Wendy, get ready." Axel said he walked forward. Some members ran at Axel now, but his plasma had already appeared around him as he readied his first magic attack "Wendy cover your nose and mouth!" she obey quickly as his plasma formed an orb in his hand "Plasma Mist!" He claps his hands so the orb breaks apart into particles, unable to be seen by the naked eye. Axel covered his mouth and nose as well. Suddenly some of the members fell to the ground, holding and throats in pain. Some started to cough up blood. Axel looked and smiled as he saw most of the ones that were in range were now coughing blood onto the ground and he uncovered his mouth and nose now.

"You have allowed my plasma to enter your body. There is almost no chance for you to live now." Axel stood his ground, waiting for someone too attack. After a few moments blue magic circles appeared around him, surrounding him.

"About time." He muttered, looking to see the mages focusing "Plasma Dome!" A dome of plasma surrounded him, as needles of water flew out, of the magic circles. As each needle hit there was a small hiss as they evaporated. The needles stopped and Axel's dome disappeared.

"Roar of The Sky Dragon!" Wendy suddenly shot her roar to Axel's right, catching some enemies off guard, and taking some down.

Axel made no move that he noticed Wendy's attack as he stayed focused on his enemies.

"Is that all you guys have?" Axel asked, seemingly bored.

"You need to quit acting so tough." A young boy, most likely around 14 or 15 with grey eyes and short light green hair said, taking a step towards Axel.

"Who's acting?" Axel retorted turning to the young boy.

"See? That's what I mean. You need to realize that" One of the windows break as a torrent of water flies through the room and slams into Axel with amazing force, sending him across the room and the boy finishes his sentence "there are people stronger then you, no matter your strength."

Axel rubbed his face with both hands to remove some of the water then turned to the boy "That's pretty impressive." Axel formed an orb of plasma "But is your water a match for my plasma?" the orb formed into a grenade "Of course I can't have people attacking me as I fight you. Catch!" He tossed the grenade to a large group of members and was caught off guard as one of them caught it.

"You idiot…" The boy muttered, shaking his head. The grenade exploded covering that part of the guild, and once it cleared many of the members that had been standing there had now fallen, and were most likely unconscious, but a few were on their knees.

"Your plasma is quite powerful." The boy commented.

"I know it is." Axel made a motion to Wendy, and she came beside him "You know my name. What's yours?"

"Satzu." he replies "And you need a child to help you fight me?"

"I'm facing a member of a Dark Guild, I don't need to play fair."

"Fair enough. I know not to take her lightly though. She did use Dragon Slayer magic a few minutes ago."

"That's true. Do you think you are strong enough to handle us both" Wendy asked.

"I'll manage somehow." Satzu responds as he snaps his fingers and the guild building changes dramatically. The walls all fall, creating a large platform and the bridge leading to shore collapses as well, leaving no way, except swimming to get to shore.

"Well this is different." Axel says, keeping eyes on Satzu as Wendy looks around, surprised.

"You are now surrounded by water. The one element that can help me kill you both."

"You will realize we are not so easy to kill." Wendy said, as her gaze snapped back to him.

"We'll see about that Sky Dragon Slayer!" The water reacted to his voice as it started to get rougher "You are in my domain now! The Water Dragon Slayer's Domain!"

"Water Dragon Slayer?" Wendy said surprised.

"You think I care if you're a Dragon Slayer? That's not going to stop me from defeating you!" Axel said as he dashed at him.

"You are reckless. I control all the water around us!" Satzu swung his hand in Axel's direction, causing water to fly at him, but Axel was quick enough to avoid it and reach Satzu.

"Reckless or not" Axel grabbed Satzu by his neck "I'm still going to complete my goal!" Plasma covered Satzu's body and he screamed in agony "Maybe you will learn what a mistake you made!"

"Axel! Watch out!"Wendy called out. Axel turned but could not block the attack aimed at him. One of the members that had still been conscious had thrown a knife at Axel, but as it got close more blades came from the handle, until it was like a throwing star. To Axel's surprise it hits his fake leg, but it knocks him off balance enough so, while still holding Satzu, that he falls into the water. After a moment Axel jumps out of the water and walks over to the member in anger.

"You should have learned from what I did before." Axel took his blade from his fake leg and stabbed into the man's chest, twisting the blade as his blood drained from his body. Axel removed his sword and turned back to the water.

"Where is he?" Wendy asked.

"As soon as we fall in he fought back and got out of my grip."

"If he's in the water and he's the Water Dragon Slayer..."

"Uh-oh..." Axel muttered. Suddenly a pillar of water arose from the water, and atop it was Satzu, completely restored after consuming some of his element.

"Looks as though this wont be as hard as I thought."He said from above Axel and Wendy.

"Your acting too tough now." Axel shouted up to him. Satzu jumped down and landed in front of them.

"You're the main enemy of this guild Axel...but my interest is in the girl you brought with you." He said, looking at Wendy

"So your main focus is on her? You can't handle us both either way."

"Which is why I will dispose of you now Axel." He smirked "Roar of The Water Dragon!" He shot out a compressed stream of water, knocking Axel off the platform and into the water.

"Axel won't be taken down that easily." Wendy smiled.

"Whirlpool!" Satzu shouted, and a moment later a whirlpool appeared around Axel, and pulled him under.

Wendy ran to the edge of the platform "Axel!?"

"Now Sky Dragon Slayer, let's have a fun battle."

"You will pay for that..." Wendy said turning to him.

"Sad that I got rid of the distraction?"

"Axel won't die...but I will defeat you here!" Wendy said, readying herself for battle.

* * *

Both Dragon Slayers stood, watching the other and waiting for the other to make a move, finally Wendy attacked first.

"Roar Of The Sky Dragon!" she unleashed her roar towards Satzu.

"Roar Of The Water Dragon!" Satzu unleashed his roar as well, and both of them contacted with the other, canceling the other out while also splashing water everywhere.

"You seem quite strong for a little girl." Satzu said in a mocking voice.

Wendy ignored him as she jumped into the air "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" She rose one of her arms and a whirlwind covered it. She swiped at Satzu with her finger tips and cut his arm, before the wind behind the attack knocked him down.

Satzu pushed himself up to his knees before causing a torrent of water to hit Wendy, taking her down and close to the edge of the platform.

"We are both users of Dragon Slayer magic, but I have control of the water as well. You are at a large disadvantage."

Wendy was on her feet in a second "That may be…but I will not give up!" She jumped into the air again, and wind was created around her "Sky Dragon's" She brought her leg down towards Satzu "Claw!" As she did wind forced him back onto the ground, damaging him more.

Satzu got up quickly this time, looking annoyed "Water Dragon's Tsunami!" the whole area around them started to shake.

"What is this?" Wendy asked, looking around to see huge waves coming toward the platform from all directions.

"This is what my magic is capable of!" Satzu shouted.

Wendy acted quickly her arms got covered in blue magic before whirlwinds surrounded them and activated her magic "Sky Dragons Wing Attack!" the whirlwinds around her arms flew out and held the waves back, stopping them from hitting the platform with their full force, and make it so they weren't even noticeable.

"You are quite strong to stop a move like that." Satzu said with a smirk.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" She shot the roar at Satzu who made a wall of water appear in front of him, stopping the attack.

"Sadly, it looks as though you are running low on magic."

Wendy was breathing heavily but she still had a determined look on her face "I'm going to defeat you!"

"You are a young girl, that has yet to master her Dragon Slayer Magic. You need to understand-" He stopped as he looked at the stairs leading to the basement. The top of the stairs were filled with water, meaning the basement had flooded.

"Did the glass holding the water back break? Is Tempest dead?" He took a step towards it, then focused on Wendy "I need to keep focus on my enemy. As I was saying before, you need to understand that you are outmatched here."

"I may be younger and have less magic...but I won't give up!"

He shook his head "Then I have no choice but to kill you." he rose one hand to the sky and a magic circle appeared over it "Waters, come forth to me!" Water started to build up over the magic circle, until a large sphere hovered over him "Water Dragon's Watery Grave!" The sphere flew at Wendy, and it was to large to dodge on the platform they had, and as it hit Wendy it dragged her into the middle of it, and her whole body went numb from the ice cold water, and all her energy left her body, she could not fight against it. Water entered her mouth and nose, and she feebly tried to fight, but couldn't break free of the death that was awaiting her.

"Sorry if drowning isn't the best way to go, but it's my specialty." Satzu said as he watched her struggle "But I can't say I don't enjoy watching the final moments of someone's life as they try and escape it. Yet, you should be thankful. You are going to see your brother again soon."

Wendy struggled as much as she could, but couldn't manage to get away as water filled her mouth, nose and soon her lungs with water. Her vision started to go red, then black. Soon she would pass out and that would be the end. After a while she finally surrenders and her vision fades to black.

* * *

"Now in a few seconds she will die and I can report to The leader that I killed the traitor and one of his little helpers." Satzu said as he saw Wendy go limp "This wasn't as hard as I expected. Guess it doesn't matter how strong you are, if you fall into water and you go under, you will drown." Satzu went over to the basement stairs "Why did the glass break?" He muttered to himself. Suddenly something came out of the water, no, not something, someone!

Satzu moved back "What the fuck?!"

The one that came from the water coughed, letting out some water, before he stood up "Surprise motherfucker."

"How the fuck did you survive that? You were pulled underwater!"

Axel coughed a little more, and he was a mess. His hair was soaking wet and almost over his eyes, his clothes were stuck to him and he had a few cuts that were still bleeding.

"I was and I thought I was dead, until I saw the glass of this building's basement, smashing through that was no easy task. I almost killed myself by a cut to my neck." Only then did he notice the sphere of water with Wendy unconscious in the middle. He glared at Satzu.

"She's dead. Nothing you can do will save her."

"You made the worse mistake possible!" Axel shouted as plasma surrounded his body "You hurt my little sister! You are going to regret that!"

"Sister? You two did look a little alike."

Axel appeared in front of Satzu and grabbed him by the throat before smashing his head into the wood of the platform hard.

"You release that sphere this instant!" Axel ordered him

"Not happening."

Axel's anger got the best of him and he punched him hard, repeatedly "Last fucking chance before I kill you!"

"Roar Of The Water Dragon!" He shot the stream of water at Axel, point blank range, hoping it would get him loose from Axel's grip, but despite the force and the cuts it inflicted, Axel held tightly.

"Your choice is made." Axel's right hand got plasma around it as he pushed his middle and index fingers into Satzu's eyes! Animal like screams sounded from Satzu's mouth as his eyes, melted in their sockets.

"You should never have hurt my sister!" Axel muttered and soon Satzu remained silent "I don't usually kill kids...but you deserved it." The sphere burst and Wendy fell onto the ground. Axel ran to Wendy and saw she wasn't breathing.

"Dammit..." He thought for a moment, then didn't hesitate as he leaned down and started giving her mouth to mouth, and then pushing on her chest, but it didn't seem to be working at all "Wendy...You can't die on me!" He placed his mouth against hers again, trying to get her to start breathing "Come on! You can pull through!" He pushed on her chest and Wendy coughed, a mouthful of water leaving her lungs Axel continued his mouth to mouth and pushing on her chest until she started to breath again. Axel was breathing heavily due to relief. He fell onto his back.

"Thank god! She's alive!" Axel was smiling and laughing due to his relief "I actually saved her life!" He looked at Wendy's chest moving wither her breathing "As long as I walk this earth I vow, anyone that hurts you will pay, and that you shall live."

* * *

Wendy realized she was conscious before she opened her eyes, she felt she was on someone's back, and the sun shining down on her face. Questions went through her mind. Was she dead? Was Axel dead as well? Who's voices was she hearing? She slowly became aware of what was happening around her.

"We'll almost back at Magnolia." A male voice said, Axel.

"Are you sure Wendy is okay? She should have awoken by now." A female responded, Juvia.

"She's fine. She's breathing evenly and that's all that matters. I did what I could as quickly as I could."

"Axel..." Wendy muttered opening her eyes, finding out Axel was carrying her, piggy back style.

"Wendy, you're awake." He smiled.

"Yeah...what happened?"

"Satzu is dead. He tried to drown you in a sphere of water."

"I know that...how did you live?"

"I broke into the basement, which was pretty much a hallway with glass walls. I shattered one of them and found Tempest there. We fought and as he knew he was going to lose he used his magic to shatter all the glass, trying to drown us both. I made a run for the stairs but he insisted on fight and grabbed me, preventing me from getting to the stairs. We had to fight underwater and as soon as I defeated him I came to where you and Satzu were, then I killed him for doing what he did."

"I passed out...and you still managed to save me?"

"I was lucky. I had to push on your chest and give you mouth to mouth, but I saved your life."

She blushed slightly from the mouth to mouth statement "Thank you Axel...I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing. I am your brother, and I will do what is necessary to protect you." Axel said, with a slight smile.

Chapter 8 End.

**Well...I was debating rather or not to add a Water Dragon Slayer to this story, but I think I made him sem a little weaker then most Dragon Slayers...not to mention it is hard to have Wendy fight a lot since she only has three offensive magics before the GMG Arc...but either way I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review and either help me or to make my day :D **


End file.
